


Отвергнутое пристанище

by Cellowail



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Drama, F/M, Fights, Philosophy, Psychology, Talking, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellowail/pseuds/Cellowail
Summary: Когда ненавидишь свою душу за то, что открываешь в ней. Когда готов лишиться всего, даже рассудка. Когда нет сил бороться с самим собой.Просто один сумасшедший день длиною в жизнь.А Кисаме едва не поперхнулся чаем, который не смог проглотить из-за того, что увидел.





	1. Пережитки прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик создавался с опорой на 251 серию аниме, где события представлены более развёрнуто и выглядят, на мой взгляд, полноценнее и интереснее по сравнению с мангой (507 глава).
> 
> Богический арт:  
https://pin.it/6husett7ll75wl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка:  
Yasuharu Takanashi — Ashura-Indra

Он уже достаточно долго и с неподдельным интересом разглядывал девушку, сидевшую через два стола напротив него. Её длинные русо-золотистые волосы мешали ему концентрироваться на чем-то другом — взгляд то и дело останавливался на прямых гладких прядях, изящно рассыпанных по спине и плечам девушки, точно дивная струящаяся ткань. Вероятно, в трактире, среди вечернего уныния, не высматривалось ничего более примечательного: в углу одиноко дремал какой-то старикашка, а недалеко от него расположилась пара картёжников сомнительного вида, без энтузиазма обменивающаяся картами. Лишь хозяйка изредка прохаживалась с деловито-кислым лицом, подливая посетителям еле тёплое дешёвое саке. Было тускло и душно, пахло плесенью. А Кисаме всё продолжал смотреть на эти волосы.

_Такие же были у неё... _

Воспоминания проснулись, сонно зашевелились в голове и вскоре начали скрестись о стенки черепа с таким воодушевлением, что Кисаме недовольно нахмурился. Он не любил, когда с ним происходило то, в чём он не мог дать себе отчёт. Такое редко случалось, а если и случалось, Кисаме обычно не позволял этому чему-то долго сидеть в своей голове. Сейчас он не мог понять, почему картинки восьмилетней выдержки всплывали перед его глазами так явственно.

Кисаме задумчиво покрутил в руке чашку, а затем раздраженно отпил из неё кислый зелёный чай, не сводя глаз с девушки. Профиль её лица был скрыт за водопадом русых волос, виднелся лишь периодически подёргивающийся остренький кончик носа. Опустив голову и подперев её рукой, она медленно мешала ложкой суп, к которому за всё то время, что Кисаме глядел на неё, ни разу и не притронулась. И так же не спеша, как двигалась её рука, полились забродившие воспоминания, чей поток уже было не остановить.

***

На той миссии Кисаме пришлось убить всех своих товарищей. Он сделал это не задумываясь и безжалостно, как если бы ему пришлось прихлопнуть пару-тройку комаров, только и всего. У тех, кому довелось услышать эту историю, кровь стыла в жилах, а о его хладнокровии едва не стали говорить как об отдельном человеке — так часто о нём упоминали в ужасе.

Поначалу Кисаме долго думал о том, что сделал. Смаковал, пытаясь понять, какие чувства одолевают его в этот момент. Какое-то время он себя даже презирал. Поначалу нельзя было сказать, что это чувство доминировало у него хотя бы над чувством омерзения при виде акульих плавников в чьём-то супе. Ни в каких внешних проявлениях оно себя не выказывало: Кисаме продолжал дышать так же ровно, есть, пить так же неспешно и ходить на своих двоих так же уверенно, как и раньше. Но оно так прочно вцепилось в ту единственную крошечную частицу его души, которая не успела, а может, банально не смогла зачерстветь и ожесточиться, что порой заставляло его просыпаться в холодном поту посреди ночи. И ощущение чего-то инородного в сердце тем более досаждало ему, чем больше он старался игнорировать его.

Осознав это, Кисаме страшно обозлился сам на себя. Он боялся, что в нём проснётся совесть и засорит ему голову, но когда он выяснил, что всё это время она, оказывается, подло скрывала своё существование, сидя белой пушинкой на кровавом поле его души, то возненавидел её. Он немедленно начал ощущать эту дрянь в своей крови, под ногтями, во рту — на себе и в себе — везде. Скоро это стало походить на некоего рода паранойю. Кисаме скрипел зубами так, что рисковал раскрошить их в пыль. Он ведь вовсе не хотел и не рассчитывал зарабатывать себе ничего слабохарактерного, вроде жалости к людям (и уж тем более этой бестолковой совести), что было для него сродни какой-то заразе, обременяющей жизнь. 

Благо Кисаме смог прекратить бессмысленные самокопания, но это случилось лишь тогда, когда он смирился с тем, что у него, как и у всех, есть внутренние демоны. Если совесть можно назвать демоном.

А со смирением к Кисаме вернулся и долгожданный холодный рассудок, который подавил его попытки сойти с ума от бешенства на самого себя, и желанную тишину в воспалённой голове ему обеспечивал один единственный непреложный постулат.

Миссия. Всегда. Превыше. Всего.

Точка.

Да он бы всю Деревню до последней кошки вырезал, прикажи ему Мизукаге. И неважно, каким толстым слоем крови пришлось измазать руки — главное, что информация не досталась врагу. На остальное сто раз плевать.

И всё же правила, уставы, законы… Как бы дотошно Кисаме не соблюдал их, расстаться с ними ему было проще, чем солгать ребёнку. Покидая родную Деревню, он не испытывал ни тени сожаления, ни сомнений и, когда вышел за ворота, обернулся лишь для того, чтобы смачно сплюнуть в её сторону на прощание.

И имел на это полное право. Ведь вокруг него была сплошная ложь, застилающая зловонным занавесом всё живое. Его ненависть к ней родилась задолго до самоизгнания. Когда, чтобы не быть убитым, ему пришлось впервые убить самому. Он мог назвать день и час, когда это произошло, мог описать любую незначительную деталь, помнил запах, висевший в воздухе. Этот запах Кисаме больше никогда не мог перепутать ни с одним другим. Запах смерти впитался в каждую фибру его души и навсегда смешался с его собственным. То были времена, когда вся Деревня тщательно скрывала от детей, что именно их ждёт на выпускном экзамене в академии шиноби. Чтобы отпрыскам ничто не мешало привязываться друг к другу, а потом благополучно черстветь после убийства товарища, порой даже брата, и до конца своих дней ненавидеть слово «дружба». Тем самым Кровавый Туман весьма успешно оправдывал свою репутацию не только жестокостью, но и единодушным, тотальным молчанием. 

В конце концов Кисаме опротивело даже обыденное враньё, и его презрение к людям и миру росло, как пирог на дрожжах с какой-то тошнотворной начинкой, которым ему приходилось без конца давиться. Лучше и не думать, сколько презрения бурлило в нём после того, как он открыл, что обман — прочная основа Киригакуре. Политические верхушки оказались продажными любителями личной наживы, сбагривая информацию вражеским странам, а Мизукаге вообще себе не принадлежал, находясь под властью шарингана. Кисаме был убеждён, что если бы эту ложь в виде лапши на ушах можно было жевать, зубы сгнили бы при первом укусе, а внутренности разложились, как тухлые овощи.

О поиске своего места в мире он начал задумываться в том возрасте, когда детям ещё положено плескаться в ванночках с резиновыми уточками. Но время шло, шло, а он всё никак не мог найти ответы на свои накопившиеся вопросы, за годы успевшие покрыться не самым тонким слоем пыли забвения. В какое русло ему направить течение своей жизни? Каково его предназначение? Ему не нравилось это до чёртиков абстрактное слово, в которое каждый волен пихать свой смысл. От него начинала ныть голова.

Болезненных вопросов стало ещё больше, когда он поднял руку на своих товарищей в тот самый день. Позже бывало Кисаме целыми ночами сидел на дне какого-нибудь озера, потому что так ему лучше думалось. Скрестив ноги и крепко прижав сложенные руки к груди, он злобно гонял воду через жабры и размышлял.

_С чего людишки вообще взяли, что убивать — это скверно? Наверно, когда-то один идиот шепнул другому идиоту, и так по накатанной._

Он бы и не задавался такими вопросами, если бы был убеждён в абсолютной правоте своего поступка. В этом крылась главная проблема. 

Просто его бесило, что ему не до конца всё равно. Но что ему оставалось? Он должен был принять это и жить с этим, либо скрывать и мучиться тем, что опустился до самолжи. Для него выбор был очевиден. 

И лишь когда Кисаме волею судьбы оказался в Акацуки, он понял, что наконец-то нашёл то самое пристанище, к которому всегда стремилась его холодная, огрубевшая душа. Он верил: в этом месте не было лжи. Там была настоящая цель, там было его предназначение, его воля, его грёбанный смысл жизни. Все ответы пришли к нему разом, окатив постижением той стороны бытия, что волновала его. Это было подобно прозрению незрячего с рождения или первому дождю в иссушенных землях за целую человеческую жизнь.

В счастье он не верил, но на ум ему пришло именно это слово.

***

Он вспомнил, как вонзил катану ей в спину и как она издала лёгкий предсмертный всхлип. Как предложила ему поужинать вместе всего каких-то четверть часа до этого.

«Как нелепо, — подумал Кисаме и как-то разочарованно хмыкнул. — Как её там звали? Мио… Нет, посложнее. Мари… Не так слащаво. Мира… Что-то вроде того. Ах, да. Миру». 

Но кое-что он помнил наверняка.

Она пахла жасмином. 

Кисаме ненавидел жасмин. Он не понимал, как какой-то цветок размером с гальку может обладать таким невыносимо сладостным запахом, от которого мутится разум. Слишком много власти досталось какой-то жимолости. Природа могла бы распорядиться этим более грамотно.

_И почему именно жасмин? _

«Какая ужасная жизнь, должно быть», — неожиданным эхом раздались в голове Кисаме её предсмертные слова, и нос тут же вспомнил приторный запах ненавистного ему цветка. Словно он был где-то совсем рядом. 

Он знал её ещё до той злосчастной миссии. Иногда они коротко пересекались в резиденции Мизукаге, и каждый раз она ему почему-то мило и невинно улыбалась. Кисаме не придавал этому ровным счётом никакого значения. Никакая близость с женщинами его не интересовала. Он был настоящим шиноби, отдающимся своей природе без остатка, и считал, что любые связи, которые заставляют людей испытывать привязанность друг к другу, — источник слабости и разлада поприща шиноби. Истинным и, пожалуй, единственным удовольствием для Кисаме был бой с достойным противником, и никакие иные прелести жизни не могли этого заменить. Этот будоражащий трепет, что разливался приятным покалыванием по всему телу, стоило ему сжать рукоять меча, и эта звериная жажда крови, закипающая в его жилах, были для него первосортным наркотиком, от которого ему порой вне этого состояния жить не хотелось. Он знал, что без этого превратится в безликую тень. 

А как он гордился собой! (Акулья гордость будет похлеще львиной.) И был рад, что может с лёгкой душой и без помех исполнять то, что у него получалось лучше всего, — быть отменным головорезом и шпионом. На его счету почти не было провальных миссий и отсюда — случаев, чтобы он вернулся в дурном расположении духа. Нужно целиком и безвозмездно отдаваться тому, в чём хочешь быть совершенным. И у Кисаме это получалось превосходно.

А тут какая-то Миру.

Как-то одна впечатлительная дамочка упала в обморок при виде его лица. Он, конечно, от души посмеялся, а такая лесть едва не заставила его голубую кожу на скулах порозоветь. Но исходя из этого и из других подобных случаев, Кисаме показалось весьма странным, что нашлась хоть одна женщина, которая проявила к нему интерес. Всё это было ему чуждо и непонятно, а потому нервировало. Даже сейчас, когда он всего лишь думал об этом после стольких лет.

_Но всё же интересно… её волосы были такие же мягкие на ощупь, как и с виду?_

Акула внутри него недовольно хлестнула хвостом.

Бред. Дайте ему хоть одну причину, почему он должен задумываться о таком.

Кисаме сидел в почти самом тёмном углу трактира, прикрывшись сугэгасой*. Его вполне устраивало это простое условие появления в публичных местах: не приходилось испытывать излишнее количество «знаков внимания». Его рост вызывал смущение, цвет кожи — недоумение, жабры — омерзение. А люди обожают смотреть на то, что вызывает у них подобные чувства. 

Они условились встретиться с Итачи через сутки. Учиха не открыл Кисаме, куда и зачем направляется, но из-за глубокого уважения к напарнику, Хошигаки не стал ему перечить и задавать лишних вопросов. Потом они смогут спокойно продолжить задание по поимке Девятихвостого сосунка из Конохи. А пока Кисаме, маясь от скуки, был вынужден коротать время в ближайшей захолустной, богом забытой деревушке, влачившей своё существование где-то между странами Ветра и Земли. Он уже начинал подумывать о том, чтобы идти в нанятую им наверху комнату и лечь спать, дабы бесконечный день поскорее сгинул, как вдруг заметил эту женщину, чьи волосы так назойливо стали навевать воспоминания.

Кисаме начало раздражать, что его мысли столь долго и напористо вертятся лишь вокруг какой-то девчонки, которой вдобавок уже давно нет на свете. И не прекращалось это благодаря тому, что та особа напротив сильно мозолила ему глаза, поддерживая поток ненужных ассоциаций, из-за чего он успел уж чересчур хорошо изучить её облик: на ней было подпоясанное чёрным поясом, недлинное кимоно лазурного цвета с рукавами по локоть. Несмотря на их просторность, было видно, что девушка очень худа: плечи выступали из-под ткани слишком остро, кожа на руках нещадно обтягивала фаланги длинных тонких пальцев. Плетёные сандалии чёрной лозой обвивали узкие лодыжки. Одежда не очень походила на амуницию шиноби, и Кисаме решил, что девица из гражданских. Потом счёл, что он, должно быть, слишком утомился за день, раз ему больше не о чем было подумать, кроме как о женщине. Определённо надо было идти спать. Непривычное доставляло дискомфорт.

Самехада, всё это время спрятанный от посторонних глаз под столом, словно прочитал мысли хозяина и что-то уныло проурчал, на что тот приглушённо шикнул и слегка пнул его ногой.

Но тут произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Девушка медленно повернула голову в его сторону.

Кисаме едва не поперхнулся чаем, который не смог проглотить из-за того, что увидел.

На него смотрела та самая Миру, которой всё это время были заняты его мысли. Смотрела невозмутимо, даже почти равнодушно, казалось, вовсе не замечая его, глядя куда-то сквозь.

_Это что, шутка такая?_

Кисаме почему-то накрыл страх быть узнанным. Но он поспешил успокоить себя тем, что его лица не должно быть хорошо видно из-за тени высокого ворота плаща и соломенной шляпы. И всё же пришёл в крайнее замешательство, отдавшееся странным покалыванием под рёбрами. Сначала он решил, что ему померещилось. Потом попытался вспомнить, что он съел такого на завтрак, отчего могли бы наступить галлюцинации. Но, смекнув, что за весь день не проглотил ни крошки, отмёл этот вариант. Разве что этот мерзкий чай…

Маленькие жёлтые глаза пристально сузились. 

_Это не она. Бред чистой воды. Как возможно, чтобы…_

Вдруг уголок её рта приподнялся в загадочной полуулыбке. Секунда — и она уже сидит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Кисаме.

— Даже не поздороваешься? — иронично поинтересовалась девушка.

От волны хлынувшего вслед за ней воздуха колокольчик на сугэгасе Мечника нервно брякнул, а его глаза стали ещё круглее, чем всегда были сами по себе.

Запах жасмина усилился. Значит, ему не почудилось…

Это действительно была Миру. Которую он убил. Вернее, как ему казалось внушительную часть своей жизни.

Кисаме врезался взглядом в большие тёмно-серые глаза, обрамлённые густыми длинными ресницами. Черты лица, к великой неожиданности, оказались жутко знакомыми: высокий белый лоб, плавно переходящий в слегка вздернутый, но красивый нос; изящно обрисованные линии губ; узкий, аккуратно закруглённый подбородок. Тонкие брови были игриво приподняты с настораживающей непринуждённостью. Она сплела пальцы в замок и положила на них подбородок, продолжая странно улыбаться и пытливо смотреть на Кисаме, который сильно прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки от озадаченности и причмокнул. 

— Как интересно, — задумчиво вырвалось у него. Он хотел выдать это со своей излюбленной пренебрежительно-смешливой интонацией, но ничего подобного и близко не вышло — вечно лукавый голос изменил ему. 

— Похоже, ты не привык к сюрпризам, — немного надув губы, сказала девушка, делая вид, будто обиделась.

Более неуместных фразы и жеста ему не приходилось встречать. Кисаме немного склонил голову набок, подозрительно покосившись на неё.

— Не к таким уж точно, — выждав несколько стуков пульса в ушах, признался он. Привычная ухмылка, его всегдашняя спутница в самых разнообразных ситуациях, не спешила появляться, словно сама сочла своё появление ни к месту.

Кисаме упорно продолжал разглядывать Миру, дабы убедиться, что это точно она и что у него не поехала крыша. Его больше волновала неуверенность, что он пребывает в здравом уме, нежели ответ на вопрос, каким образом Миру всё ещё могла быть жива.

— Что? У меня что-то на лице? — взволнованно спросила она и вскинула руку к щеке.

Вопрос был таким неприлично-издевательским, что Кисаме невольно пропустил его мимо ушей.

— Ты не очень изменилась, — недовольно выдавил из себя он и тут же взмолился, чтобы она не восприняла это как комплимент. Он не нашёлся, что лучше сказать, хотя и вовсе собирался промолчать, но её навязчивый взгляд только мешал здравомыслию спокойно сидеть на своём положенном месте, и то скакало в черепной коробке как эпилептик, подсовывая на язык совсем не те слова. Кисаме и без того не привык и не любил вести разговоры с женщинами — он никогда не видел в этом смысла.

Не изменилась Миру именно что не очень. По его быстрым подсчётам ей должно было быть от двадцати пяти до двадцати семи, а она словно застыла в возрасте своего «последнего» года жизни. Уж очень моложаво выглядела. Но несмотря на это, Кисаме не мог не заметить отдающую синевой кожу вокруг её глаз, бледные суховатые губы, ещё более бледный цвет лица и немного впалые щёки, из-за чего к нему напросился вывод, что девушка не совсем здорова. Да и кимоно на ней болталось, и если бы не пояс, она бы точно в нём утонула.

А вот в глазах теперь жило нечто новое, неотмеченное в его памяти. Это нечто было более живым, каким-то бесконтрольным, неуловимо вольным, заставляющим блеск её глаз светиться чёрно-сизым пламенем. 

— Что ж, рада узнать, что память не изменяет тебе, — Миру говорила без малейшего стеснения и даже ласково, словно их последняя встреча была накануне. Сидела и ухмылялась себе как ни в чём не бывало. Будто Кисаме не проделал ей мечом дыру в спине.

«Да ведь она просто глумится надо мной, — подумал Кисаме. — Делает вид, словно ничего и не произошло, надеясь выбить меня из колеи. Какой занятный ход событий!»

Его лицом наконец-то завладела ехидная ухмылка, слегка обнажившая острые редкие зубы, — теперь всё это стало казаться ему в какой-то степени забавным. Кисаме решил взять другой тон и перейти в наступление.

— А вот твоя память, кажется, хромает, ведь помни ты, кто я такой, то не позволяла бы себе сидеть передо мной и фривольничать. Твоё идиотское дружелюбие — не лучшее, что стоит показывать сейчас, — голос Кисаме зазвучал в привычной ему манере, издевательски-цинично, с нескрываемой надменностью. 

Но за сказанным пошло сильное разочарование: в ответ на неласковую речь Миру всего лишь мягко улыбнулась.

— Зря ты так. У меня отличная память, и я всегда помню больше, чем положено. Иначе я и не попала бы в Ангобу**. Наверно, в этом и моя удача, и беда. Ты не согласен? К тому же, кто сказал, что моё дружелюбие не для отвода глаз и что я не хочу тебя убить, например? — усмехнулась Миру и хлопнула длинными ресницами, вырисовывая пальцем игривые узоры на столе.

_Даже так? Кем она себя вообще возомнила?_

— Хватит! — злобно отрезал Кисаме. — Почему ты ещё жива, позволь спросить? 

Он приподнял большим пальцем сугэгасу, и его хищное лицо стало отчетливо видно девушке, которая наморщила носик и выпрямилась, как струна.

— Я уж думала, не спросишь, — укоризненно ответила она.

— Поверь, мне нет дела, что ты жива. Меня интересует, каким образом я мог промахнуться мимо твоей подключичной артерии, — не церемонясь, заявил Кисаме и преспокойно сделал глоток из своей чашки с остывшим чаем. Он похвалил себя за хорошо подвешенный язык, который так умело мешал правду с желчью.

Миру ничего не ответила и продолжала улыбаться, но её глаза высекли серые искорки. Она выбила ногтями какую-то экспромтную мелодию и вдруг сказала:

— На заметку: в следующий раз, когда соберёшься кого-то убивать, просто перережь ему горло — так надёжней. Поступи ты так с самого начала, тебе не пришлось бы сейчас разочарованно глядеть на меня и корить себя за неумелое владение мечом.

Глаза Кисаме налились кровью, а жабры на скулах крепко сжались. Воздух был с шумом втянут в раздувшиеся, как паруса, ноздри. Ему до скрежета в зубах захотелось что-нибудь разбить. Это не заставило себя долго ждать: чашка в его напряжённой руке не выдержала и разлетелась на мелкие кусочки. Двое мужчин, игравших в карты, подозрительно обернулись к источнику шума, а спящий старик недовольно поёжился и пробурчал что-то во сне. 

Мечнику и Монстру Скрытого Тумана говорят, что он не умеет обращаться с оружием.

С профильным оружием.

Говорит женщина.

Такого удара по самолюбию ему ещё никто не наносил.

Желваки ходили штормовыми волнами под кожей, сжимаясь и разжимаясь.

Очевидно, Миру пришлась по душе его реакция, поскольку она иронично сощурила глаза. Хошигаки сильнее сжал руку с осколками, вонзая их себе в кожу, не чувствуя ничего от ярости, но подсознанием отчаянно желая этого — ощущать хоть что-то, помимо бешенства. Учащённый пульс сбил ему дыхание, и он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

Но Кисаме не видел причин, чтобы не оторвать ей голову прямо на месте, и эта мысль, напоминающая о преимуществе, немного усмирила его пыл.

— Не советую выводить меня из себя. Мой нынешний меч разорвет тебя на куски, ты даже пальцем не успеешь пошевелить, — дребезжащим голосом сказал Кисаме, подавшись вперёд, чтобы Миру лучше видела его искажённое агрессией лицо. Пусть видит, как он зол. Она просто ещё не знает, что может случиться.

— Знаешь, бывало в детстве я подкрадывалась к Фугуки-сэмпаю, чтобы поближе разглядеть Самехаду. — Миру задумчиво возвела глаза к потолку. — Меня охватывал страх, но вместе с тем необъяснимое желание протянуть руку и коснуться этого меча, хотя я знала, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Удивительное оружие, правда?

Кисаме молчал, буравя её тяжёлым взглядом.

Тогда Миру потянулась к его руке и, перевернув её изрезанной ладонью вверх, бережно вытащила пару застрявших в ней керамических кусков.

Она коснулась его впервые. И почему-то Кисаме это заметил. Его огромная лапа выглядела почти нелепо рядом с такими детскими хрупкими руками. Такими тёплыми… 

— Кстати, когда вернется твой очаровательный напарник? — По её лицу снова пробежала загадочная ухмылка.

Кисаме грубо отдёрнул руку и тяжело вздохнул, немного прочистив лёгкие от набившегося в них бешенства. Он начинал уставать от такого обилия сюрпризов.

— Я не люблю, когда за мной следят. Скажи на милость, что мне мешает свернуть тебе шею за одно лишь это прямо сейчас? — Кисаме хищно обнажил во весь рот острые белые зубы, вперив в неё испытующий взгляд.

— Ну, во-первых, здесь людно, — преспокойно отчеканила аргумент Миру, чтобы сразу же выдать другой, кажется, более весомый, по её мнению: — А во-вторых, можешь снова оплошать.

— Плевать на людей. А с памятью у тебя точно не очень. Минуту назад ты дала мне дельный совет, как избавиться от тебя наверняка, не так ли? — отпарировал Кисаме с насмешливой миной. 

На сей раз она не сочла нужным ответить, даже заправила прядь волос за ухо с таким видом, словно вовсе не слышала последнего. Началась игра в гляделки, добродушные с одной стороны и угрожающие с другой, и закончилась, лишь когда еле дышавшая стрелка на настенных часах не хрустнула в десятый, а может, в двадцатый раз.

— Я не убью тебя, — тихо сказала Миру.

— Не убьёшь, — едва не рассмеялся Кисаме.

— Видишь, ты и сам это отлично знаешь. Тогда почему смотришь на меня, как на ядовитое животное?

Кисаме стало гадливо. В её глазах было что-то, называемое почти жалостью. Как тогда... Он абсолютно точно знал, что не нуждается в этом убогом чувстве и самым бессмысленным занятием на свете считал жалеть кого-то. А уж его жалеть не смеет никто.

Краем глаза он заметил, как двое мужчин, периодически косившиеся в их сторону, отложили карты, потом бесшумно встали и вместе вышли из трактира. Несмотря на то, что у них не было протекторов, Кисаме с самого начала счёл их присутствие подозрительным. Насколько он знал из кое-каких вполне надёжных источников, в этой деревушке шиноби не водилось. Однако это ничего не гарантировало.

Миру вывела его из раздумий:

— Ждёшь моей мести?

— Ни в коем случае, — сразу же отозвался Кисаме с такой уверенностью, как если бы всю жизнь готовился к этому ответу. — Эта вещь существует, только когда есть хотя бы один мотив.

— Считаешь, его нет?

Кисаме выдохнул с присвистом раздражения на конце.

— Нет, и быть не может. Я исполнил то, что должен был. И это ни разу не оправдание, ясно? Всего лишь напоминаю, что власти Кири чихать хотели на частности, вроде…

— …таких как я? — без удивления закончила за него Миру.

— Именно.

Она пристально и с любопытством вгляделась в его глаза, словно заметила в них нечто сомнительное.

— А что-то в тебе говорит о неприятии этого, — рассудила наконец.

Упорное молчание. Только чужеродный бубнёж и копошение в посуде где-то на кухне.

— Твоя проницательность что-то меняет? — Чёрные веки высокомерно приопустились. 

— Если бы, — покачала головой девушка. — Так же как твои собственные убеждения, какими бы они ни были, не изменили твоего долга. Вот почему наших товарищей давно нет в живых.

— Поэтому решила уличить момент и прикончить меня? — желая подтвердить наверняка существование женской тупости, поинтересовался Кисаме.

Миру вдруг замялась и стыдливо опустила глаза.

— У меня даже в мыслях не было… — пролепетала она, но голос её был твёрже стали. — Это я так... Было интересно, ожидаешь ли ты вообще такого. Мне… жаль этих людей, которые живут одним — мыслью о чей-либо смерти. У них больше ничего нет, только ненависть. Я уважаю твой выбор, хоть он и был не единственным. И понимаю… Это Ягура привёл к тому, что в нашей стране человеческая жизнь и ломаного гроша не стоила. 

Едва упомянув имя четвёртого Мизукаге, Миру посуровела, изменившись почти до неузнаваемости: кроткое выражение сменила кривившая её брови и губы грозная нетерпимость. Но мягкость не могла надолго покидать эти черты, она вернулась к ним тот час же, как на своё родное место.

— Я ни за что бы не стала мстить тебе. Это глупо и не имеет смысла. Во мне нет ненависти к тебе.

Как много слов… Их было неестественно много. В тысячу раз больше тех обрывков, которыми они успели обменяться друг с другом в первый и последний раз.

_Заткнись. Заткнись, не разговаривай с ней._

— Весьма разумно, — губы задвигались сами собой. — Но кое в чём ты ошибаешься.

— В чём же?

— Говоришь о мести, как о чём-то нежеланном, — ответил Кисаме.

— Верно. — Миру непонимающе моргнула.

— Я не о тебе — с тобой всё понятно. Но вокруг посмотри: люди не могут жить без мести. Такова жизнь шиноби. Мы всегда отмываем свои грехи кровью, в нашем мире иначе быть не может. Кровь за кровь — обычное дело. В особенности для Киригакуре. 

— Но, о какой Деревне ни говори, это же всё ради слепых амбиций, ради самоудовлетворения! — Миру порывисто наклонилась вперёд и вопрошающе смотрела на Кисаме, ища поддержки в его лице. — Такие люди слишком тщеславны, чтобы понять, что жить ради чужой смерти — всё равно что ненавидеть свою жизнь. Саморазрушение, под видом праведной цели, которое обходится слишком дорого. В конечном итоге не останется более ни ожиданий, ни стремлений. Только зияющая пустота в душе...

Несколько раз у неё едва заметно дрогнула нижняя губа, а в глазах стояла какая-то жуткая свинцовая горечь. Кисаме с трудом держался, чтобы не отвести взгляд, ему вдруг стало невыносимо смотреть в них. Но с каждым её новым словом, его осторожность и недоверчивость отступали на один шаг, в конце концов сменившись серьёзным спокойствием.

— Жить с подобной целью лучше, чем не обладать как таковой вовсе, — проговорил Кисаме, обращаясь к останкам чашки на столе. — Кое-кто сказал мне однажды, что человек понимает свою истинную природу лишь на смертном одре. Невесёлая истина, конечно, — он сделал паузу, когда их взгляды встретились. — Но эти ходячие сгустки мести хотя бы думают, что знают себя и понимают свои цели, а не просто существуют, не имея понятия, что делать со своей никчёмной жизнью. Когда не знаешь, куда приткнуться в этом мире, есть шанс оказаться не на том месте и прирасти к нему.

Дослушав его, Миру опустила и закрыла свои тёмные глаза. Она словно погрузилась в мировую скорбь — так велико было выражение сострадающего отчаяния на бледном лице. Но затем, едва заметно улыбнувшись, снова взглянула на Кисаме и прошептала лишь одну-единственную фразу: «Какая ужасная жизнь, должно быть».

«Эти слова…» — пронеслось у него. 

Он вновь ухмыльнулся. Но на сей раз его ухмылка не была преисполнена издёвки и хищности, почти полностью стушевавшихся. Оттенок лёгкой иронии и ненавязчивости растянулся на ней, придавая её владельцу некоторое сходство с его собеседницей. 

Но не одно лишь это сближало их. Оба знали, что один о другом знает то, чего никому более знать не дано. И было в этом что-то притягательное, малую толику волнующее и в то же время глубоко интимное.

Нить общих воспоминаний, уже казавшихся не такими мрачными, в какой-то момент связала их так крепко, что они, продолжая смотреть друг на друга задумчивыми взглядами, далеко не сразу заметили, как дверь в трактир отворилась с демонстративным шумом.

Внутрь зашли три человека. Трудно было не приметить их налобных повязок с идентичными символами направленной вниз стрелы — Деревни Водопада. Шайка озиралась по сторонам, судя по всему, в поисках чего-то конкретного.

Взгляды сошлись в одной точке.

Один из них, тот, что постарше, но даже на фоне остальных казавшийся мелюзгой, развалистой походкой подошёл к Кисаме и Миру и похабно опустил руку на стол. Его лицо было примечательно лишь тем, что его уродовал выпуклый бледно-розовый шрам от кончика подбородка до левого виска, искажавший его губы в вечном подобии лукавой полуулыбки; в остальном оно было как кусок хозяйственного мыла.

— Знаешь, эти плащ и шляпа — худшая маскировка, особенно для такого человека, как ты, Хошигаки Кисаме, — начал он враждебно-насмешливым тоном. — Ты серьёзно полагаешь, что расхаживая в этом клоунском наряде, тебя не узнают даже в таком задрипанном месте?

Должно быть, он безумно гордился своим шрамом и кичился им как выдающимся жизненным опытом. При этом сразу становилось понятно, почему он его заработал.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, но полагаю, что ты полный идиот, раз явился ко мне, чтобы сделать это «наиценнейшее» замечание, — растягивая слова, ответил Кисаме, и его глаза кровожадно блеснули из-под сугэгасы.

Миру хихикнула в тыльную сторону ладони.

Тот с крайне оскорблённым видом уставился на Кисаме, и его губы изогнулись в идеальной формы подкову. Но он быстро ободрился какой-то гадкой мыслишкой, когда посмотрел на Миру. Медленно, как бы оценивающе, обошёл её и, встав сбоку, совсем близко к ней, сказал:

— А у тебя длинный язык, Хошигаки. Тебе бы следовало брать пример со своей скромной миленькой подружки.

Он повёл носом, как собака, учуявшая сочный кусок мяса, затем наклонился к девушке, и с шумом втянул воздух с её волос. 

— Боже, какой чудесный аромат! Малышка, ты же не против, если я заберу тебя отсюда? Мы с тобой отлично проведем время, после того, как я разберусь с этим преступником и получу за его голову кучу денег.

Но стоило ему потянуться к её волосам, чтобы коснуться одной из прядей, раздался оглушительный вопль: его правая рука оказалась намертво прибита к столу. Кунай засел под идеально прямым углом, виднелась лишь рукоятка, которую сжимал Кисаме. Надрывный ор, казалось, расколет всю посуду в помещении. Миру учтиво отодвинулась в сторону, чтобы не мешать мальцу налегать на стол и таращиться на свою конечность. Двойня шиноби ринулась к ним, но наткнувшись звериный блеск акульих глаз, не осмелилась более сделать и шага.

— Разве дама дала тебе разрешение прикасаться к ней? У тебя совершенно нет манер. Вы с Какузу, случаем, не друзья? У вашей дикости много общего. Деревне Водопада явно есть, чем гордиться, — разливаясь в желчи, протянул Кисаме и, стиснув покрепче кунай, с извращённой медлительностью провернул его. Послышался хруст костей и звук вывороченной плоти, приглушаемые очередным воплем. Выбежавшая из кухни хозяйка, начала возмущаться и что-то бормотать про пьяниц и беспорядок, но увидев эту сцену и едва не свалившись с ног от страха, примостилась за не менее испуганным и уже окончательно проснувшимся стариком. 

А Кисаме только глаза щурил от удовольствия и скалился: уж очень он любил эту «музыку» человеческих страданий.

Миру всё продолжала смотреть на него, ни разу не отведя взгляд. В какой-то момент улыбка слетела с её лица, как лепесток с цветка, оставляя на нём тень лёгкой грусти. В глазах появилось странное глубокое выражение. Оно что-то таило в себе. В него можно было провалиться. Кисаме уже перестало интересовать всё остальное — ему было просто необходимо знать, почему она взирала на него настолько безжалостным образом.

И тогда свободная рука с кинжалом взмыла вверх прямо над его головой.

— Ах ты урод! — завизжал паренёк, как ужаленная свинья. В следующее мгновение, перед тем, как вылететь на улицу, он вынес разлетевшиеся в щепки дверные ставни и, покатившись кубарем, в кровь содрал себе лицо о землю, и наглотался песка. Двое других в панике метнулись за ним.

Тем временем, прихватив Самехаду, Кисаме повернулся к напуганной до смерти хозяйке, деликатно извинился за доставленные неудобства и вышел следом. Его просто распирало от желания прикончить этого второсортного надменного шинобишку, аж руки тряслись. Он снял с себя бренчащую сугэгасу и в нетерпении отбросил её в сторону. Его звериный оскал выглядел так жутко, что все трое боязливо попятились, глядя на него, словно перед ними стояло изголодавшееся чудовище, готовое разорвать их на части и обглодать все косточки.

— В чём дело? — поинтересовался Кисаме хриплым от зверского возбуждения голосом и, закинув Самехаду на плечо ребром, выжидающе постучал кольцом о рукоять. — Ты вроде хотел со мной разобраться, разве нет? Что ж, приступай!

Пришибленный насилу поднялся с земли и застыл в неуверенности. Его физиономия выражала глубочайшее сожаление о том, что он ввязался во всё это. 

Между тем Миру облокотилась о сломанный дверной косяк и, скрестив руки на груди, невозмутимо наблюдала за происходящим. Всё кругом пылало под багряно-рыжими лучами почти утонувшего в горах солнца. Но её внимание вдруг привлекло единственное облако, застывшее в закатном небе. А когда она поняла, что это вовсе не облако, её тихая улыбка вернулась к ней: идеально круглая луна пухла от гордости, красуясь белыми боками перед своим алым родичем, и выталкивала его прочь с небосвода. 

Вскоре солнце мигнуло и провалилось куда-то за гору.

Ночь намекала, что скоро настанет её время. А значит, в эти часы ей будет принадлежать всё земное с его сюрпризами, тайнами и путаницами, о которых Хошигаки и не догадывался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сугэгаса – японская соломенная шляпа конической формы;  
**Ангобу – дивизия шифрования


	2. Сатисфакция

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuharu Takanashi — Kaii

«Выходит, очередные болваны, пытающиеся нажиться на поимке нукенина? Какой идиотизм!» — удручённо, но не без едкой насмешки подумал Кисаме, сдавливая концом своего меча горло сопляку. Он раздосадовано вздохнул, опёршись подбородком о сложенные руки на круглой рукоятке-черепушке.

Хошигаки стоял на высоком валуне, и ему открывался отличный вид на его полудохлый трофей. Сначала за парнем пришлось немного погоняться — он наивно надеялся сбежать, прикрываясь своими дружками, которые слегли первые, — ввиду этого трактир остался где-то позади. Для него нашествие самоуверенных ниндзя-недоделков было не впервой. Акацуки периодически приходилось терпеть подобное, ведь за голову каждого полагалась соблазнительная сумма, — вот и пожинай плоды преступной деятельности. Впрочем, это несильно осложняло им жизнь.

— Ненавижу таких, как ты, — с демонстративно наигранной досадой пробурчал он. — Вечно вы рубите сук, на котором сидите. Что же вам всем так неймётся? Кто бы мог подумать, что большинство людей абсолютно неспособны оценить свои собственные силы… Печально это всё, вот, что я тебе скажу.

Кисаме, как бы сам того не замечая, сильнее надавил на рукоятку. Недоносок, чья гримаса была покрыта толстым слоем из смеси грязи, пота и крови, издавал какие-то утробные звуки. Слюни лились у него изо рта и пенились, как у взмыленной лошади, а глаза закатились так, что, казалось, зрачки сделают круг и покажутся из-под нижнего века. Двое остальных давно валялись без памяти неподалёку и напоминали потрёпанные рисовые мешки.

Кисаме надоело возиться с этими отбросами, и он уже приготовился переломить своей жертве шею, как вдруг его плеча коснулась чья-то рука. 

Жасмин...

— Кисаме. Не надо, — тихая, мелодичная речь за спиной.

Хошигаки в недоумении обернулся на Миру.

Какие же у неё огромные невинные глаза. Как же они его раздражают.

Они с минуту молча глядели друг на друга, пока Кисаме, презренно цокнув, не убрал Самехаду с горла мальчишки, который сознанием был уже где-то далеко.

— И почему же это? — спрыгнув с валуна, спросил Кисаме с нескрываемым раздражением в голосе. Он не любил, когда ему мешали наслаждаться боем, особенно, когда он был опьянён своим торжеством. На их общих миссиях Итачи неоднократно делал именно это, будто кислород ему перекрывал, но Хошигаки терпел из уважения. Однако сейчас с ним был не Итачи, и, несмотря на то, что этот детский лепет даже боем не назовёшь, его терпение, заточенное исключительно под темперамент Учиха, встало в позу и стремительно убавлялось.

— Насколько я понимаю, это не часть твоей миссии, а значит, ни в чьей смерти нет нужды, — ответила Миру и спустилась к нему.

Её макушка едва доставала Кисаме до середины груди, поэтому Миру приходилось высоко задирать голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. Кисаме же рассматривал её с высокомерно приподнятой бровью, словно перед ним стояла какая-то малолетка и читала нотации.

Кисаме сердито отвернулся от неё и отошёл на пару шагов.

Зачем он вообще послушался её? Он что, псина какая-то? Чёрта с два.

— Даже если я не на задании, я не против поразвлечься с кучкой неотёсанных тупиц, — отрезал Кисаме и подумал, что ему следовало бы позаботиться о том, где найти другой ночлег (так как в предыдущем он точно не будет почётным клиентом), а не тратить время на глупые и бессмысленные оправдания.

— Правда? А мне показалось, что ты просто ревнуешь, — пропела Миру и с самодовольной хитростью покосилась на Кисаме.

У того нервно задёргался левый глаз от услышанного.

— Что я делаю?.. — процедил он сквозь зубы и медленно повернул к ней голову вполоборота.

— Ревнуешь, — повторила Миру с тем же довольным видом.

У Кисаме затряслись руки от иступлённого желания вцепиться ей в шею и раздавить её, как гусеницу.

«Почему ты не смеешься? Где твой сраный смех? Это же абсурд, вот и смейся, как ты всегда это делаешь!» – рявкнуло где-то внутри.

Но никакого смеха не послышалось.

Тогда он медленно, дабы не дать волю сгущающемуся в груди гневу, подошёл вплотную к девушке и, устрашающе смотря на неё сверху вниз, произнёс: 

— Ты определённо меня с кем-то путаешь, дорогуша.

Миру привстала на цыпочки, скрестив руки за спиной, как шаловливый ребёнок, и ответила с безграничным добросердечием в голосе: «Уверяю, тебя невозможно ни с кем спутать».

Их лица разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. Кисаме ощутил тёплое сладкое дыхание, невесомо коснувшееся его прохладной кожи.

_Хоть бы хны. Совсем ничего не боится. Как обидно-то, а!_

Хошигаки вновь учуял запах мерзкого ему цветка. С его острейшим обонянием это было почти пыткой. Он собрался снова отвернуться и заткнуть себе нос рукой, но не смог сделать и шага. Её пронзительный взгляд точно сковал его мощное тело, которое вдруг напрочь перестало подчиняться ему. А он словно был не против, но самое ужасное, что он это осмыслил. И — ничего. Всё смотрел на неё, смотрел…

Однако продолжалось это оцепенение недолго.

— Очень верно подмечено, — вдруг услышали оба и тут же повернулись к источнику голоса. Кисаме рефлекторно схватился за рукоять Самехады.

Примерно в десяти шагах от них стояли двое неизвестных. Один — коренастый, какой-то весь тугой, с судорожно подёргивающимися круглыми плечами. Другой держался неподвижно, был высок и сутул, как иссохшее дерево, и руки у него походили на длинные кривые сучки. На незамысловато разукрашенных фарфоровых масках был высечен знак Страны Воды. Глаза темнели где-то в глубине узких прорезей.

Однако Кисаме не волновало, кто именно скрывается под масками. Важнее был совсем другой весомый факт.

«Ну здрасьте… Оинины*, значит, пожаловали», — со стремительно разгорающимся энтузиазмом, подумал он, а сам насмешливо произнёс, обращаясь к ним: 

— Похоже, Туман никогда не успокоится и не перестанет посылать за мной выродков, которых так величаво и бесстыдно именует ниндзя-охотниками.

Его голос снова сделался высоковатым и немного противным и заканчивался как бы водной рябью — что являлось едва ли не более запоминающейся чертой Мечника, чем, к примеру, цвет кожи или великолепный прикус.

— А ну повтори! — прорычал коренастый и сжал спящую в ножнах катану.

— У тебя со слухом проблемы или с головой? — злоехидно скривил губы Кисаме.

Миру неодобрительно покосилась на него. Увы, он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии отвесить что-нибудь унизительное таким, как они, хотя прекрасно осознавал, что встреча с оининами предвещала мало хорошего. Даже Мечнику и Монстру Скрытого Тумана. Но уносить ноги с поджатым акульим хвостом было не в его стиле, Кисаме ни за что бы не удрал. Отступить — отступил бы, но не удрал. А отступать он себе позволял только в том случае, если бой начат. Так что он решил, раз драки не миновать, значит, можно бросать провокационные колкости и оскорбления с чистой совестью.

Одно из таких оскорблений было проглочено быстро, непережёванным, и, едва не подавившись им, охотник рванулся вперёд, как голодная разъярённая собака, — видимо, красный цвет рисунка на маске был под стать его темпераменту, — но был остановлен своим напарником, перегородившим ему дорогу рукой.

— Стой! — с ледяным спокойствием сказал он. — Ведёшь себя так, будто хочешь подтвердить его слова.

Буйный злобно хмыкнул, но сделал неохотный шаг назад. Его соратник продолжил, на сей раз обращаясь к Кисаме:

— В догонялки с тобой будут играть до тех пор, пока сам не сдашься или твою голову не подадут Мизукаге-сама на блюдечке. И то много чести. Таким, как ты, одна дорога. Ты же знаешь, что мы обычно делаем с предателями?

Кисаме прервал его, смазав ему последнюю фразу:

— Меня утомляет философская тональность твоих мыслей. Может, перестанешь трепаться и перейдешь к делу?

Он неприязненно оскалился и направил на них свой массивный меч. В кои-то веки ему не хотелось разглагольствовать перед боем, чтобы распалить и посмаковать свой садистский азарт, — он был давно готов. 

Тем временем, пока шёл этот накаляющий атмосферу диалог, очнувшаяся троица неудачников с переломанными рёбрами и отбитыми почками пыталась побыстрее убраться оттуда, а вскоре вконец слиняла. До слуха Кисаме донеслась парочка несвязных ругательств и, кажется, что-то похожее на обещание отомстить и совершить Вселенское правосудие, на что он лишь злорадно посмеялся про себя. 

Раскрытое теперь во всю свою ширь лунное око внимательно разглядывало землю, освещая молочным светом всю округу, не упуская из вида ни один листик, деревья отбрасывали широкие зловещие тени, а кусты казались притаившимися в засаде дикими животными. Поднялся сильный ветер, взбешённо перетёр песок с листвой и травой своими холодными ручищами. И было что-то зловещее в развивающемся плаще с красными облаками, которые под лунным светом приобретали какой-то демонический цвет.

— Надеюсь, ты можешь драться? — не сводя глаз с охотников, поинтересовался Кисаме у Миру. Вопрос, очевидно, был риторически-призывной.

— Одолжи кунай, — издав вздох безнадёжности, попросила та. Тогда Кисаме, сделав едва заметное движение предплечьем, ловко извлёк кинжал из внутреннего кармана своего рукава и подкинул его девушке.

«Навевает воспоминания», — потешно решил про себя он. Кисаме мысленно вернулся к тому самому дню, а точнее, к тем минутам, когда с превеликим удовольствием кромсал людишек из коноховского отряда, охотившихся за секретными данными его Деревни. Миру, как он помнил, не особо отличалась в ближнем бою. Безусловно, Ангобу специализировались в первую очередь на хранении информации. Но элементарных навыков ведь никто не отменял. Интересно, с того раза хоть что-нибудь изменилось?

— К сообщникам преступников у нас особое отношение, — сказал Красный, выхватив свой меч из ножен и указав им на девушку.

— Как трогательно, — поморщившись, ответила Миру. — Тогда не разочаровывайте меня. Терпеть не могу мужчин, которые не подтверждают слов делом.

Кисаме выгнул бровь и покосился на Миру недоверчиво-унылым взглядом. Коротышки всегда много думают о себе, но эта просто била все рекорды. И куда только девалась её былая скромность? Могла бы сказать, что она вообще его не знает, и спокойно пойти домой. 

То было последнее, что все услышали перед тем, как наступила обманчиво мирная пауза и раздался искрящийся звон голодной до крови стали.

***

Две небольшие, но чрезвычайно мощные волны, напоминающие звериные пасти, взмыли вверх и столкнулись друг с другом, как заклятые враги, разметав по округе море брызг.

— И долго ты будешь сражаться под копирку? — крикнул издалека Зелёный.

— Обычно, когда что-то выходит лучше, это называют превосходством, — поправил Кисаме сквозь снисходительный смех. Подкинул Самехаду высоко в воздух и взлетел следом. 

Крутой кувырок — он бьёт ногой по мечу, и тот молнией летит вниз.

Ниндзя-охотник оказался проворнее и сумел вышвырнуть себя из-под безотказной громадины, — от удара земная кора не выдержала и дала паутинные трещины, как изувеченное зеркало.

Краем глаза Кисаме заметил, что Миру и не пытается поразить охотника, а лишь мечется от него из стороны в сторону, как осиновый лист. Но не увидев в этом ничего нового, он фыркнул и переключил всё своё внимание на собственного противника, который с раздражающей точностью принялся метать сенбоны.

Он двигался бесшумно и чертовски быстро, а его иглы рассекали воздух едва слышно, так что Кисаме с трудом приходилось различать, с какой стороны полетит следующая. Одна с опасным свистом прошла в миллиметре от его виска.

«Следовало ожидать от мастеров бесшумных убийств, — подумал Кисаме. — Я даже не могу достаточно близко поднести к нему Самехаду, чтобы высосать хотя бы четверть его чакры. Он начинает мне надоедать».

И снова его взгляд приковался к ней. Он не мог абстрагироваться. Её неуклюжесть бесила его. Вот она снова скрещивает руки у лица, блокируя очередной удар. Оступается, едва не падает. Разворачивается, ощущает холод стали в рискованной близости от своей кожи. 

Если так пойдёт и дальше, у него испортится настроение от этого цирка. 

Красный молниеносно сложил какую-то печать. Тут же засвистел ледяной вихрь и разнёс в щепки ветви соседних деревьев. За долю секунды он превратился в настоящий смерч.

_Идиотка. _

Волна воздуха сбила Миру с ног, резко подкинув вверх, и её с дикой силой припечатало к валуну. Она бессильно сползла по нему, съёжилась и схватилась обеими руками за грудь, будто желая разорвать её и вытащить оттуда лютую боль. Девушку захлестнул кашель. А оинин стремительно приближался к ней с занесённой для последнего удара катаной.

Но вдруг огромная водяная акула, виляя блестящим хвостом, на бешеной скорости врезалась в землю перед самым носом охотника, подняв дикий шум и пыль, и на её месте образовалась широкая, рыхлая воронка, заполненная водой.

— Теперь ты спасаешь меня? Какая ирония, Хошигаки-сан! — отозвалась Миру звонким смешком, который кончился заглушенным в ладонях кашлем.

_Не то слово. _

— Если будешь продолжать заниматься ерундой, я не стану больше помогать тебе, — бросил он ей, когда оказался рядом.

Кисаме вообще не знал, зачем сделал это. Не останови он удар, одной болтливой проблемой стало бы меньше. И никто не портил бы ему веселье.

Но тут его слух уловил очередной тончайший свист, и Хошигаки уже сжимал двумя пальцами сенбону, пойманную им в сантиметре от своей переносицы. На кончике иглы подрагивала, точно дышала, крупная капля тёмной жидкости.

— Это что, яд? — спросила Миру, поднимаясь с земли.

— Явно не ежевичный сок, — протянул Кисаме и швырнул отравленную сенбону обратно владельцу.

Уж сколько оружия он не встречал на своём веку. Нагината* в печёнке была далеко не самым щадящим вариантом. Так что сейчас, в его присутствии, какие-то железные иголочки просто не имели права называться холодным оружием.

— Достаточно с вас. Хватит валять дурака, — заявил Кисаме в злорадном предвкушении и сплёл пальцы в печать.

Но не успел он сконцентрировать чакру, как перед его глазами всё поплыло и смешалось в одну большую чёрную массу.

Кисаме замотал головой.

Темнота отступила, но лишь затем, чтобы разлететься на кучу мигающих мушек. Откуда ни возьмись задребезжал гулкий стук — это пульс разрывал ему барабанные перепонки. Дикий жар прошёлся от кончика языка до пальцев ног, впустив в тело злотворную вялость, как у смертельно больного.

Силы стали утекать из него стремительным потоком, точно вода из треснувшего кувшина.

«Когда он успел, чёрт возьми?..» — с этой мыслью его ноги подкосились, и Кисаме тяжело рухнул на одно колено. При тщетной попытке встать, он почувствовал, как что-то стекает по подбородку и лишь потом ощутил металлический привкус собственной крови на языке. Желудок свело, словно от удара под дых, и Кисаме согнулся пополам: кровавая желчь обожгла ему горло.

Он невольно перевёл свой взгляд на Миру. Ситуация оказалась куда паршивее. Сковывающий дыхание кашель не отпускал её, ноги тряслись, сгибались всё ниже и ниже, и Кисаме заметил, что её губы стали темнеть от крови, стекающей с них медленными каплями. Миру вернула ему взгляд, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Это было проще, чем я предполагал, — произнёс высокий, а другой развеселился: 

— Что? Ощущение, что сейчас вывернет наизнанку? Я вас просвещу: этот яд способен проникать не только в открытые раны. Его главное свойство состоит в испарении, которое контролируется нашей чакрой. Одного крошечного вдоха было достаточно, особенно когда ты, умник, поймал иглу. Его молекулы, я бы сказал, безукоризненно разжижают кровь. Скоро вас просто выжмет, как цитрус. 

Преодолевая болезненные и тошнотворные ощущения, Кисаме наконец смог подняться, окинул оининов чрезмерно самоуверенным взглядом и довольно гоготнул. Но тут же захлебнулся кровью и снова почувствовал землю под своими коленями. Повязка на лбу взмокла от пота. Неистовый жар как будто варил кожу, не давал дышать без мучений. Кисаме рванул ворот плаща, расстегнув две пуговицы на груди.

— Замечательно, — съязвил он и сплюнул очередной подступивший сгусток крови.

К слову, его циничность следовала за ним повсюду, чтобы помогать ему не умереть от скуки. Кисаме нравилось проще относиться к вещам, чтобы не отягощать своё существование, и ему это настолько приходилось по душе, что было весело даже перед собственной потенциальной смертью.

Он бы с удовольствием съехидничал ещё, чтобы хоть на секунду заглушить мерзкое гудение в ушах. Но Миру внезапно свалилась с обессиленных ног и, впиваясь пальцами в землю, зашлась в таком диком удушливом кашле, что Кисаме, забывшись лишь на мгновение, не смог сдержать её имя, которое сорвалось с его языка. Предатель немедленно был прикушен им до крови.

_Критин._

— Прикончи уже девчонку. Она мешает, — бросил Зелёный напарнику.

— А я всё твоего разрешения ждал, — огрызнулся буйный и тут же оказался позади Миру. 

Заломив ей руки за спиной, он заставил её резко подняться и приставил нож к горлу. Девушка гневно всхлипнула и крепко стиснула зубы. Шиноби на секунду замер, словно ему в голову пришла неожиданная, но крайне заманчивая мысль. Его пальцы, отцепившись от кистей Миру, плотно легли на её бедро, на том месте, где было порвано кимоно и зияла оголённая кожа. Вместе с тем он сильнее надавил на лезвие ножа, давая понять ей, что высвобожденные руки — не преимущество, а риск совершить глупость.

— А ну пошли! — похотливо приказал он и потащил брыкающуюся девушку в сторону леса. — У нас ещё есть время, прежде, чем ты истечёшь кровью. Уж я тебя не разочарую.

Возможно, то был очередной эффект яда, а может, страшная злоба, но Кисаме вдруг заколотило изнутри так, будто каждая частица в нём пыталась разорвать его и выпрыгнуть вон, пружиня на натянутых до боли мышцах.

По счастью, ярко представленная и прорисованная до мельчайших подробностей картина того, как он без разбору порвет всех на куски, придала ему нежданных сил.

Он яростно вцепился в Самехаду. Меч имел внушительный вес, обычному шиноби с трудом бы удалось поднять его, однако Кисаме, благодаря своей нечеловеческой силе, мог взвалить это разумное орудие на спину и двумя пальцами. Но сейчас Самехада казался ему настолько тяжёлым, что Кисаме пришлось держать его обеими руками и надеяться, что они не оторвутся вместе с ним.

И тут Миру прокричала что есть мочи:

— Кисаме, их кровь! Противоядие у них в крови!

— Заткнись, дрянь! — прошипел мужчина над ухом девушки.

Кисаме не стал терять ни минуты на недоумение или раздумья. Убедиться в её словах можно было лишь одним способом.

_Если не сейчас, то всему конец… Ну давай, подойди, крысёныш. _

Он окончательно ослаб и почти повалился ничком в траву от невыносимой боли. Во всяком случае, так могло бы показаться.

Немного актёрского мастерства и жажды убийства — всё, что нужно было сейчас.

Кисаме схватил его за жилет мёртвой хваткой как раз, когда тот, уверенный в своей победе, собрался без лишней натуги отсечь ему голову. Заднюю стенку сознания царапнула мысль, что это будет самое своеобразное и неизящное разрешение конфликта, на какое он когда-либо шёл: Кисаме вонзил челюсти ему в глотку. От горячей кисловатой крови, льющейся по языку, начало тошнить ещё больше, но зато и впрямь существующее противоядие подействовало незамедлительно. Всю эту отраву из него как выпарило. Но даже после «оздоровительного пойла» он не разжимал челюстей. Кисаме решил, что пока не вырвет вместе с мясом его душу, — и с места не двинется.

— Уб… гх… док… — корчился шиноби под маской.

Негнущимися пальцами он попытался что-то достать из заднего кармана. Но Кисаме отшвырнул его, после чего выплюнул следом кусок драной плоти. 

Он держался обеими руками за разорванное горло и бился в предсмертной агонии не дольше подбитого зайца, а потом испустил дух прямо в луже собственной крови.

К Кисаме прилипла победная ухмылка, и он брезгливым жестом стёр часть этой лужи с подбородка. 

Но оставалась ещё одна проблема с почти закрытыми от беспомощного бешенства глазами, которую оттаскивали всё дальше к чаще.

Ну нет, это его, в конце концов, достало. 

— Пригнулась! — крикнул Кисаме и, размахнувшись, выпустил из рук Самехаду прямо на них. 

_Ты же не дура, верно?_

Всё произошло в считанные секунды. Миру резко двинула головой назад. Раздался треск фарфоровой маски, и оинин выпустил девушку из своих тисков. Она едва успела припасть к земле: обнажая длинные железные шипы, рукоять меча удлинилась и колючей проволокой оплелась вокруг мужчины.

Черепушка на конце рукоятки двинулась вверх, к костлявой от напряжения шее, и завязалась на ней узлом. Когда колючки вгрызлись в него и ушли глубоко под кожу, он вскрикнул в последний раз и осел, злобно пуская какие-то бессмысленные звуки в воздух.

Вскоре его бездыханное тело рухнуло навзничь.

Миру тяжело выдохнула и перевернулась на спину с широко раскинутыми руками, будто желая обнять небо от облегчения. 

Кисаме направился к ней.

Туман выветрился из глаз, огонь больше не кусался под кожей, делать шаги можно было не опасаясь, что ноги вдруг снова отнимутся.

— Смекаешь быстро. Однако не стоит медлить с противоядием, — заметил он, поднимая Самехаду, но застыл, услышав охрипший голос: 

— Мне оно не нужно. 

Она облокотилась спиной о близ лежащий булыжник и вытерла тыльной стороной ладони кровь с полуоткрытых губ. Казалось, каждый вдох причинял ей сильную боль.

Кисаме непонимающе нахмурился и посмотрел на Миру, чьи глаза метнули в его сторону тёмно-серый смешок. Она сказала негромким, вялым голосом:

— Знаешь, а я думала ты уже понял, что я живу в этом селении не без причины.

— Догадывался. И что с того? — буркнул Кисаме.

Девушка бесшумно усмехнулась.

— Я бы ни за что не вернулась в Кири. Не смогла бы после того, что случилось. Впервые в жизни Туман не решал за меня. У меня появилась возможность выбирать, я сделала свой выбор и не жалею об этом. Но не менее важно и другое: здесь не осуждается моя бесполезность.

— Самокритика... Люблю её в людях. Ты стала пацифисткой или вместе с привязанностью к родине растеряла все навыки? — сверкнул зубами Кисаме, заинтересованный её последними словами. 

— Очень смешно, — с лёгким упрёком закивала Миру. — Но ты почти прав. Когда ты проткнул мне лёгкое — а ты проткнул мне именно его, — оно каким-то непонятным образом неправильно срослось, и стоит мне испытать небольшую физическую нагрузку, оно лопается, как в первый раз. Какой толк от меня в криптографии и шифровании, если я даже на дерево забраться не могу? Деревне не нужна такая обуза. Люди никогда не имели права называться шиноби за одни лишь умственные способности. Так что яд здесь совершенно не при чём. Хотя мне просто повезло, всё могло быть намного хуже.

Ему понравился её здравый смысл и то, как спокойно она говорила о своей ущербности. Да и мысли у неё были правильные. Для женщины у неё были неприлично хорошие мозги. 

Однако, темперамент Кисаме не привык расточать похвалы кому-то, кроме его Величества Хошигаки. Поэтому не позволил ему обойтись без очередной подковырки.

— И где только мои манеры? Прими мои искренние, глубочайшие… — Кисаме неожиданно оборвал сам себя, а потом натянул дикую ухмылку на лицо, от которой Миру вытаращилась на него во все глаза: – Не дождёшься.

Девушка фыркнула:

— Ой, надо же, а мне это так было нужно.

Мимолётное молчание, и два ироничных смешка. Таких схожих, будто одним человеком изданные.

Мучительный кашель вновь надрывает её грудную клетку. Но она всё равно улыбается. А отдышавшись, раздосадовано треплет рваную ткань на бедре, делая вид, что её состояние — последнее, на что стоит обращать внимание. 

Кисаме ничего не сказал, только наклонил Самехаду в её сторону. Рукоятка меча, подобно золотистой змее, обвилась вокруг кисти Миру. Девушка поражённо захлопала глазами, чувствуя, как в тело вливается мощный, агрессивный поток чакры: хрипение и боль в груди исчезли, и воздух стал свободно крутиться в лёгких. Она с приятным удивлением посмотрела на Кисаме.

— Не благодари, — проворчал он и отвёл взгляд. — Моей чакры тебе хватит на какое-то время. Но потом можешь снова надорваться.

— Из инвалида обратно в шиноби? Мне же льготный рис перестанут выдавать… — обмысливала вслух Миру с притворной задумчивостью, но увидев скептическое, хоть и ироничное лицо Кисаме, ласково улыбнулась. — Шучу. О таком я и не мечтала... Спасибо тебе.

Хошигаки сердечно похлопал меч по боку, подтянул бинты и закрепил его за спиной.

Он подметил себе, что этот день может быть смело отчёркнут в календаре — таким жирным кислотно-красным крестом. Его вид деятельности обычно не предполагал гуманистических свершений. Но сегодня Кисаме завернул в такое крутое «не туда», что аж умудрился продлить кому-то жизнь. Дважды, кстати говоря. До чего докатился, просто тошнит. 

— Где ты живёшь? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься от не слишком приятных ему рассуждений.

— К востоку отсюда, на окраине. А что? — поинтересовалась Миру без особого интереса, так как была занята попыткой встать на ноги, но всё время бухалась обратно на копчик: перенапряжённые мышцы от боли чакра, видимо, не спасала. Кисаме, понаблюдав это жалкое зрелище, закатил глаза и приблизился к Миру.

В следующее мгновение она уже висела на широком плече Мечника, шлёпала его по спине ладонями и растерянно тараторила:

— Эй, ты что?! Можно повежливее? Я, между прочим, высоты боюсь!

_Вроде, взрослая, а ведёт себя как младенец._

— В таком состоянии ты домой и до утра не доберёшься, так что лучше перестань брыкаться, как горная коза, мне неудобно тебя держать, — отчеканил Кисаме тоном, выдающим всё его непомерное самодовольство. Если вся прошедшая ночная суета была ради того, чтобы сбить спесь с этой выскочки, то, несомненно, оно того стоило. О да, ещё как стоило! 

Миру надулась и замолчала, обиженная на столь непривлекательное сравнение. Поза, в которой она находилась, вынудила её лицо залиться первосортной краской. Кисаме едва сдержался, чтобы не треснуть по её выпирающему заду и посмотреть на обязательно последовавшую за этим реакцию. Несмотря на свою жестокость вкупе с садистскими наклонностями, всё-таки он имел слишком хорошее врождённое воспитание для того, чтобы воплощать подобные фантазии в жизнь.

Подхватив Миру покрепче левой рукой, он задал всё это время интересовавший его вопрос:

— Как ты узнала про яд?

С заумным видом Миру неохотно промямлила:

— Если яд убивал нас и в то же время не вредил им, значит, они принимали антидот — всё очень просто.

«Действительно. — Его губы задела лукавая ухмылка, и он двинулся на восток, к ещё крепко спящему горизонту. — Это она у нас мозги, а я — мускулы»

Когда-то так выразился один из их товарищей, уверяя, что между этими двумя вещами нет и не может быть ничего общего, но он, по всей вероятности, и подумать не мог, что может в чём-то и заблуждаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Оинины – ниндзя-охотники, спецотряд из Киригакуре, созданный для поимки «беглых ниндзя» своей деревни;  
**Нагината – оружие с длинной рукоятью и изогнутым клинком.


	3. Вдребезги

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuharu Takanashi — Senya

Она почти ничего не весила для него, была лёгкая, как мотылёк, и невесомо болталась на его крепком мускулистом плече, поэтому Кисаме то и дело подкидывал её тощее тельце, чтобы убедиться, что она не сползла с него и не осталась валяться где-то позади, чего он вполне мог и не заметить. Миру, по-видимому, смирилась со своим беспомощным положением и упорно молчала, скрестив руки на Самехаде.

Правда, в один момент она не выдержала:

— У меня сейчас кровь носом пойдёт, и я залью тебе весь плащ с мечом, если ты не пойдёшь чуточку быстрее.

Сказано тихо и, кажется, сквозь зубы.

Бесится. Это хорошо. Это очень приятно.

Кисаме злорадно хмыкнул.

— Самехаде обычно очень идут окровавленные бинты.

Молчит. Наверно, самой надоело пререкаться.

По пути им изредка встречались невысокие домишки, но ни в одном уже не светились признаки бодрствования — всё давно спало.

Наконец Кисаме увидел вырисовывавшиеся за чередой ветвей и кустов очертания одиноко стоящего деревянного дома, ничем не отличающегося от остальных. 

Когда они оказались у порога и Кисаме спустил Миру на землю, она с тихим подвыванием выгнула затёкшую спину, а затем опустила лицо в близ стоящую бочку с дождевой водой, пробыв в ней несколько секунд.

Кисаме привлёк странный блеск — это несколько крупных капель ухватились за невесомые нити её волос.

Ему вспомнился один мирный день из его жизни. Когда ничто не требовало ни его внимания, ни присутствия. Далёкие, приглушённые крики чаек. Мягкий тёплый песок под ногами. Когда он окунулся в идеально заштилевшее море под идеально чистым небом. Он долго плыл в глубь, ожидая встречи с морским дном, но первое, чего он коснулся, было ребристое брюшко раковины. В ней оказалась жемчужина размером всего-навсего с горошину. Но её белизне позавидовал бы снег. И сейчас луна наполняла кругляши воды своим сияющим отражением и превращала их в тот самый жемчуг. 

Она напомнила ему море.

Притом, что сил у него всегда было хоть отбавляй, Кисаме вдруг почувствовал жуткую усталость, особенно в ногах, поэтому он был не против, когда Миру предложила ему зайти в дом. Передохнуть не мешало бы. Но прежде он зачерпнул ладонью горсть прохладной воды и небрежно плеснул себе в лицо, смыв остатки крови, а вместе с ними и немного тяжести прошедшего дня.

Дом был маленький, но изнутри казался довольно просторным и уютным, интерьер — скромный, с грубоватым отпечатком бедности, но всё же выглядел изящно, отовсюду проглядывала идеальная чистота. Слева от входа находилась неогороженная кухонька с небольшим обеденным столом. В центре были расстелены циновки с маленьким чайным столиком. 

Миру подошла к тумбочке у ссохшегося кресла в углу, щёлкнула выключателем — тускло засветил карминовый абажур.

Справа, под одним из трех окон, пол покрывал тощий, зато широкий футон*, возле кресла примостился низенький, но весьма упитанный шкафчик с книгами и свитками.

Абажур служил единственным источником света, поэтому в помещении царил тлеющий багровым цветом полумрак.

— Есть будешь? — ненавязчиво спросила Миру, открывая дверцу крошечного холодильника. 

Вопрос звучал странно, хотя в нём не было ничего двусмысленного. Странность заключалась не в самом вопросе, а в том, как Миру его задала. Словно каждый день это спрашивала. Кисаме наморщился.

— Не откажусь, — выдавил он. Как бы то ни было, а его пустой желудок довольно давно негодовал, сжимаясь в тошнотворных спазмах.

— Извини, но сегодня, кроме риса, ничем тебя порадовать не могу. — Она опустилась на циновки, скрестив ноги, и поставила на столик две плошки с рисовыми шариками, обернутыми в листья водорослей. В плошке Кисаме рис щедро белел до самых краёв.

— А знаешь, ведь у меня получилось… — Миру расплылась в тёплой улыбке. — Мы всё-таки поужинаем вместе.

***

Они сидели друг напротив друга, пили чай и жевали рис, сдобренный соевым соусом. Миру не отрываясь смотрела в одну точку и выглядела очень задумчивой. Кисаме расслабило, что она больше не разглядывала его своими хитрыми глазами, но вместе с тем ему захотелось узнать, о чём таком она думает, что увлекло её больше, чем это странное занятие. 

Он был вынужден признать, что несмотря на магическую способность Миру выбешивать его за пару секунд, её компания нравилась ему всё больше. За исключением Итачи, никому не удавалось пробуждать его живейший интерес к себе. Ясное дело, она красива — любой дурак это отметит, — но к тому же далеко не глупа, со своей долей мудрости, и, когда не говорит гадости, беседу с ней вести куда проще и приятнее, чем со многими другими. Чёрт, да! Она ему определённо нравилась. Но ему легче было своими потрохами подавиться, чем чётко произнести эту мысль, пусть даже и у себя в голове.

Наконец Кисаме прервал затянувшееся молчание: 

— Что с тобой стало _потом_?

Миру бросила короткий взгляд на его лицо, не доходя до глаз, а потом снова принялась смотреть сквозь столик.

— Я ничего не помню, кроме сплошной, непроглядной темноты, — сказала она вполголоса, следя за вьющейся струйкой пара из чашки. — Знаешь, было так странно ничего не чувствовать. Вообще умирать это странно. Будто я превратилась в ничто и слилась с этой тьмой. Не знаю, сколько это продолжалась, но в один момент я просто открыла глаза. С таким трудом, что, казалось, ничего тяжелее до этого не испытывала. Меня нашли люди из селения неподалёку. Если бы не они... Впрочем, не хочу вдаваться в душещипательные подробности. Иначе это будет похоже на попытку растрогать тебя. Но я так и думала, что тебе с самого начала хотелось спросить меня об этом. 

Миру отхлебнула из чашки и подмигнула ему, как бы говоря: «Я тебя раскусила».

«Однозначно, ей нравится доводить меня, — кидая себе в рот очередной шарик и с силой смыкая на нём челюсти, подумал он. — Я начинаю понимать Сасори и его отношение к Дейдаре».

Выходит, тогда он и правда не попал в точку, которая обеспечила бы ей быструю смерть. Меткость что надо, не поспоришь. Тем не менее, Кисаме не мог сказать точно, жалел он о том, что облажался, или нет. Миру уже давно не живёт как шиноби, а интересы Кири его теперь совершенно не волновали. Раструби она всем остальным странам те самые секретные коды и шифры, которые он когда-то был обязан защищать, Кисаме бы и бровью не повёл. Но всё же ему не давала покоя мысль, повисшая над ним противной серой тучей, что он ошибся в профессиональных расчётах мечника, когда занёс над ней оружие в последний раз.

А что, если он намерено вонзил свой меч не туда?

Кисаме подавился рисом, который попал не в то горло под действием такого хода мыслей, и глухо закашлялся в кулак. Миру вскинула брови, с интересом наблюдая за его скорчившимся лицом. 

_Твою мать. Это бы всё объяснило._

— Рис суховат, — соврал он, чуть было не перейдя на рык, и сделал пару злобных глотков из чашки.

— Соус, вроде, справа от тебя, — поиронизировала Миру. — В общем, потом я стала искать такое место, где бы мне как можно реже приходилось напоминать себе о том, кем я была. И нашла его здесь. Живу, как видишь, скромнейшим образом, но я всем довольна.

Она подтянула одно колено к подбородку, потом исследовательски сощурилась и вдруг спросила: «А что насчёт тебя?»

Кисаме поднял на неё холодные глаза.

— А что насчёт меня? — В тоне прорезались зачатки агрессии.

— Ты доволен своей жизнью? 

— Чертовски, — оживился Кисаме и спустил с поводка свой оскал. — Более того, у меня есть всё, чего я когда-либо желал.

— М… Приятно слышать. — Похоже, её что-то веселило; она явно не верила, — Ещё никого не пришлось убивать из своих… друзей?

Кисаме бегло зацокал языком:

— Сколько любопытства. Осторожнее. Я ведь всерьёз могу решить, что ты шпионишь.

Он уже уверился, что безобидней неё никого и искать не придётся. Просто не хотел, чтобы она слишком зазнавалась и думала, будто может беспрепятственно узнать от него всё, что её душе угодно.

— Я такой же шпион, как ты — монах или, скажем, торговец хурмой, — отмахнулась Миру, и продолжила, как прежде, выжидающе смотреть на него с видом любознательной школьницы. Похоже, оставаться без ответа на свой вопрос она была не намерена.

— У нас всё устроено так, что не нужно жертвовать своими же,— ответил он наконец и скорчил гадкую, издевательскую гримасу. 

— Вот как… Выходит, вы у нас по-своему правильные? — Сарказм в её тоне резанул ему слух тоненьким, подковыристым коготком.

— Не твое дело, цветочек. — Кисаме развязно постукивал о керамический бок чашки, извлекая из неё предостерегающие звуки.

— Я слышала, благотворительностью вы не занимайтесь, — упиралась Миру, нахмурив брови. — Ваша слава зиждется на убийствах. Подчас ни в чём не повинных людей.

— Только не надо моральных проповедей, — закатил глаза Кисаме. — Некоторые очень даже заслуживают того, что с ними происходит. Вы ещё нам спасибо скажете, что мы чистим мир от всякого мусора.

Она попыталась улыбнуться, но вместо улыбки вышел лишь конфузно-печальный изгиб. 

— Что ж… Вам хотя бы знакомы сплочённость и слаженность. Это уже чего-то да стоит. Пусть вам будет польза от них.

Миру замолчала, тихо отставила пустую чашку, проводив её таким же пустым взором. Потом словно заставила себя посмотреть на Кисаме и прибавила очень странную фразу: 

— Вот только не уверена, что у тебя самого так уж всё отлично.

_А последнее сейчас к чему вообще?_

Его глаза вспыхнули ядовито-жёлтым огнищем.

— Тебе известно про меня то, чего я сам о себе не знаю? Не поделишься? Посмотрим, насколько твоя наглость равносильна смелости.

Кисаме ожидал, что на этом тема закроется вместе с её ртом. Нормальный человек давно помалкивал бы в тряпочку из самого благоразумного из всех чувств — чувства самосохранения.

Но ему следовало давно понять: пока он рядом с ней, он может забыть про слова «нормально» и «предсказуемо».

Миру вдруг выпрямилась, уверенно расправив плечи, и воззрилась на него каким-то диким, неистовым взглядом: её глаза подёрнула пелена дерзкой неустрашимости — вызов был принят. 

И тогда она выдала нечто страшное:

— Я скажу тебе, что вижу. Ты сбежал. Прикрылся своими фантазиями и убедил себя, что есть одна-единственная правильная дорога, по которой и нужно идти. И теперь в глубине души гадаешь, зачем тебе именно такая жизнь, потому что не можешь до конца понять свою истинную суть. 

С пронзительным звуком чашка прибилась к столу, и остатки чая взмыли вверх, чуть ли не до потолка. Каким-то чудом всё осталось цело.

— На каких основаниях я слышу весь этот бред сейчас? — резко повысил голос Кисаме. Он даже не осознавал, что почти смеётся.

— Брось. — Она удручённо покачала головой, как это делает человек, которому в сотый раз неверно говорят простую истину. — Ты же сам сказал мне об этом там, в трактире.

Кисаме опешил.

Слова Итачи… Неужели он слышит такой дерзкий вывод лишь из-за того, что позволил себе немного философии? 

_«…Человек понимает свою истинную природу лишь на смертном одре»._

Но Кисаме говорил совершенно не об этом, она исковеркала его мысль! Он-то здесь причём?!

— Я всё сомневался, дура ты или нет, но теперь вижу ответ однозначно. Не умеешь делать должных выводов из разговора — не лезь в него! — старался не греметь во весь голос Кисаме. 

— Лично я в своих выводах не сомневаюсь, — ответила Миру и прикрылась рукавом — кажется, чтобы не захихикать.

Не может быть. Бесконечные поиски, давящая неудовлетворённость, ощущение неприкаянности, от которого ему удалось наконец избавиться, когда он стал членом одной из самых опасных и влиятельных организаций в мире; всё пройденное ценой невероятных усилий и стараний, всё, чего он так упорно добивался, сейчас ставилось под сомнение существом, неспособным даже нож в руках нормально держать. Она знает его меньше суток и смеет делать такие мерзотно-абсурдные умозаключения. Никому не позволено выворачивать его идеалы и насиловать их. Даже он ещё не доходил до такой гнусности.

Внутри него пихнулось нечто жуткое, и оно росло, ему становилось тесно в оболочке бренного тела; его начало медленно разрывать изнутри, стена железобетонных нервов дала трещину под основание, с нарастающей скоростью теряя равновесие.

— Весь вечер я терплю тебя и твой надоедливый трёп исключительно из-за угнетающей меня скуки. Но ты начинаешь чересчур сильно действовать мне на нервы, поэтому советую тебе осторожнее и очень вдумчиво выбирать сейчас слова, иначе я не без удовольствия закончу то, что мне не удалось сделать раньше. 

— Я тебя не боюсь. У меня иммунитет против страха за свою жизнь перед тобой, — насмешливо бросила девушка, сверкнув глазами как парой кинжалов. Она не переставала улыбаться, шумно сгребла пустые плошки со стола и с гордо поднятой головой направилась в кухню.

Если б можно было прожигать взглядом, от Миру бы уже давно и горстки пепла не осталось. Нижняя челюсть Кисаме поползла куда-то вперёд, а зубы заскрипели друг о друга, как заржавевшие шестерёнки.

_Успокойся. Она же обыкновенная стерва. Не опускайся до того, чтобы терять самообладание. Эта засранка, похоже, только того и ждёт. Но зачем?!.._

Миру оставила посуду на обеденном столе, но продолжала стоять спиной к начинавшему не на шутку звереть Кисаме.

Она не унималась:

— Жить во имя безумных законов Деревни было для тебя первостепенным долгом. И вдруг ты изменил родине, перейдя во служение к её врагам. Я хочу узнать, что в конце концов ты получил такого, чего не смог получить там. Скажи, оно того стоило? Или ты ушёл назло самому себе?

— Закрой рот.

— Как часто ты жалел об этом?

— Заткнись, говорю!

— Жалкая ноша, наверно.

Это был край. Над самой глубокой беспросветной бездной.

А затем — срыв.

Дальше всё происходило туманно и безотчётно. Он рванулся с места, как разъярённый дикий зверь, в одно мгновение оказавшись возле неё. Миру успела развернуться, но не смогла справиться с его сильной рукой, которой он вцепился ей в шею, обхватив её целиком. Послышался растерянный выдох, выпорхнувший из груди девушки, точно напуганный жаворонок из травы. Её ладонь боязливо упёрлась ему в грудь, другой она невольно сжала его предплечье, чьи мускулы отвердели из-за мёртвой хватки, сковавшей ей горло.

Он не помнил, чтобы ему приходилось с такой частотой не чувствовать своего собственного «я» из-за гнева и ярости, от которых аж темнело в глазах. Кисаме никогда не выходил из себя настолько, чтобы потом не мог найти этому разумное оправдание. Понеси эту чепуху кто-то другой, вероятнее всего ему было бы до лампочки. Но эта женщина сверхъестественным образом заставляла его напрочь терять над собой контроль лишь одним словом, одним взглядом. Он не мог разобрать, что в ней крылось такого особенного. Заурядная своенравность не могла так влиять на него. Тут было что-то другое. Что-то непостижимое его уму, отнюдь не ограниченному.

А может, это с ним было что-то не так? Что если он уже давно тронулся умом и даже не подозревает об этом? Всё кругом — его нескончаемый бред. Её тоже нет: нет её бархатной кожи и нервно бьющейся жилки пульса под затвердевшими пальцами, нет этих бездонных серых глаз, нет усыпляющей теплоты, что исходит от неё. Этого не могло и не должно было происходить. Всё было слишком непривычным. Слишком нереальным.

Когда его пальцы когтями коршуна впились ей в шею, глаза Миру расширились, но страха в них не было — то был мгновенный испуг, перешедший в глубокую растерянность. Это взбесило Кисаме до такой степени, что он изо всех сил встряхнул девушку, и её голову передёрнуло, как у тряпичной куклы.

— Не смей лезть мне в душу со своими пошлятскими предрассудками! Что ты знаешь обо мне?! Ты имеешь столько же представлений о том, какого мне было жить в этой лживой помойке, сколько и права судить меня своей дурной головой. Хочешь моего раскаяния? Ты его не получишь, оно давным-давно мертво! Я уверен в каждом своём поступке каждый божий день, меня никто не смеет судить, и я свободен как никогда! И вот, что я тебе скажу: это было лучшим решением, когда-либо принятым мной, и я никому не позволю порочить ни мой выбор, ни мою жизнь. Ты меня поняла?! 

Он сутулился всё больше и нагибался всё ниже, чтобы его и без того громыхавшие слова въедались ей прямо в мозг и быстрее достигали её сознания.

Побелевшие губы Миру приоткрылись, уголки бровей выгнулись вверх, придавая её лицу отчаянный вид, а в бездонных глазах снова застыло то непонятное, притягивающее выражение. Заметив его, Кисаме побагровел и сдавил ей шею так, что Миру издала сиплый звук и скорчилась, как неправильно засушенный для икебаны лист. Но вскоре, обнаружив, что она близка к потери сознания, Кисаме был вынужден ослабить хватку, исключительно ради того, чтобы услышать, что она скажет в своё оправдание; выпускать её он вовсе не собирался — на случай, если ему не понравится ответ. Тогда он наконец-то прикончит её. 

Миру сделала несколько глубоких рваных вдохов и заговорила сбивчивым, но невероятно пылким шёпотом:

— Теперь я поняла… Я хотела… Я должна была понять. Все эти годы я ломала голову, не имея возможности спросить тебя. И вот ты здесь, передо мной. Мне не нужно твоего раскаяния, я не настолько эгоистична. Просто должна была убедиться, что в тебе нет никаких сомнений и ты совершенно ни о чём не сожалеешь.

В груди что-то оборвалось.

— Но ты наверняка не рассказал бы ничего вот так запросто, поэтому мне пришлось как следует побесить тебя. Всё сказанное минуту назад было таким нарочно надуманным, что, поверь, мне самой хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Кисаме смотрел на неё отупевшим, бессмысленным взглядом. Глаза Миру светились нездоровым блеском, она говорила тихо, но решительно:

— Всё, что происходит с нами сейчас — это результат всех наших поступков, соединённых в одну неразрывную цепь. Каждый момент твоего прошлого был частью твоего пути, который помог тебе обрести то, что ты имеешь сейчас, быть тем, кем ты являешься сейчас.

Затаив дыхание, Кисаме буквально растворяясь в каждом звуке, слетавшем с её губ. От внутреннего напряжения его тело превратилось в живой гранит. 

— Я лишь хочу сказать, возможно, именно тот день дал тебе шанс носить этот плащ. Потому мне нужно было хоть на секунду увидеть твою веру в то, что ты не зря оставил свою прежнюю жизнь. Ведь если бы я её не увидела, то убедилась бы в том, что «умерла» напрасно. А мне очень хотелось думать, что я хоть немного помогла тебе обрести своё место в жизни. Всё лишено смысла, когда нет уверенности в собственном выборе и нет веры в то, что делаешь. Но теперь, похоже, всё хорошо. Я вижу.

Кисаме моргнул раз, затем два, и в его глазах вспыхнула чистейшая осознанность. Рука, сжимавшая её шею, дрогнула.

Всё это время она пыталась узнать, не жалеет ли он, что оставил Деревню... И ценит ли то, что он обрёл?.. Обрёл благодаря ей?.. Она дразнила его и рисковала своей жизнью, лишь бы узнать, хорошо ли ему живётся? Уму непостижимо! 

— Ты сумасшедшая, — процедил Кисаме, понизив голос до неузнаваемости.

— Спасибо. — Уголки её губ дёрнулись вверх и застыли.

С шумом выдыхая мешающийся воздух. А затем без удивления, но презирая каждое слово:

— Выходит, ты обманула меня.

— Прости.

— Отличный спектакль. Узнала всё, что хотела. Довольна?

— Да, безумно. — Невинно-детское выражение на лице. Такое невинное, что противно. 

Он должен был разозлиться. Просто обязан был. 

Но не смог.

В который раз он чего-то не смог рядом с этим существом. Пальцы, сомкнутые на её лебединой шее, слабели с каждым новым вдохом. Злости неоткуда было браться, словно для неё никогда не было места в его сердце. Появилась лишь вредность. Та, что порождается сильным нежеланием мириться с возможной правдой.

— А тебе не кажется, что этим ты просто оправдываешь своё существование, а… Миру? — заметил он, скалясь одними глазами.

— Ауч, — только и ответила она и хмыкнула, не подумав убрать ласки с лица. 

В прошлый раз он не обратил на это внимание: её имя имело свой вкус. Он не отдавал ничем конкретным, но почему-то создавал ощущение, будто оно никогда не забывалось им.

С минуту длилось их общее безмолвие, заглушаемое громким сухим пением цикад и сверчков за окном. А затем окончательно прерванное вопросом:

— Почём я сдался тебе?

— А вот этого, — прошептала Миру, странно разглядывая его мрачное лицо, — я не знаю. 

Её маленькая тёплая ладонь, всё ещё покоящаяся на широченной груди Кисаме и напоминающая кувшинку на огромном листе, робко двинулась вверх, медленно прошлась по мощной, напряжённой шее и коснулась его впалой щеки. 

Никто никогда не касался его лица вот так. Его вообще ничто не касалось. Разве что безликие похлёстывания воды да боевые затрещины. Возникло желание оттолкнуть её от себя. Потому что в нём всколыхнулось нечто, никогда не дававшее о себе знать. И это вдруг напугало его, как мальчишку. Что-то вцепилось ему в рёбра и принялось тянуть их внутрь, едва не вонзая в лёгкие, но разливая чувство дикой, в смысле первобытной истомы по венам.

_Отойди. Всё это чушь._

Он не успел ничего сделать: приподнявшись, Миру прижалась к Кисаме и коснулась его губ своими.

Поначалу он не понял решительно ничего. Лишь почувствовал, как горячо и мягко стало его губам и как по телу, с ног до головы, прошла странная дрожь. Он был почти уверен, что бредит.

Что они все кладут в этот чай? Каким дурманом его опаивают?

Тут его тёмные веки отяжелели, точно налились сном, и Кисаме закрыл глаза, не в силах противиться ощущению, что накинулось на него штормовой волной и принялось безжалостно топить, затягивая в свои глубины. 

А потом обволакивать мягким томным покровом, будто бесшумно вибрировать под кожей. Томительная, вяжущая нега потекла по жилам патокой, горячей и липкой.

Но подобно тому, как организм борется с болезнью, так и его нутро, почуяв нечто неладное, забило тревогу и взбунтовалось. Схватив за плечи, Кисаме отлепил от себя Миру, помедлил, судорожно заметавшись взглядом по её лицу, а затем озадаченно спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?..

Миру тяжело вздохнула, зажала кончик ворота его плаща между двумя пальцами и медленно потянула на себя, так, что его лицо снова окуталось её дыханием.

— Ты безнадёжен, — был короткий ответ. 

Кисаме вздрогнул, как от пощёчины. Это был точно самый дурацкий вопрос в его жизни. И самый справедливый ответ.

«Сейчас ты уберёшь от неё руки и выметешься отсюда», — раздалось где-то внутри почти иссякнувшее здравомыслие.

Но не прошло и пары секунд, как он рывком притянул Миру обратно к себе и, нагнувшись к ней, впился в её губы дьявольски жадным, плотоядным поцелуем.

Миру всхлипнула и ослабла, повиснув в его сильных руках, что упрятали её в крепких объятьях.

Ничего подобного доселе ему не приходилось испытывать. Словно он пробовал что-то из закромов богов на вкус и запивал это всем собранным земным нектаром. Словно он вновь был поражён тем ядом: пульс зашкалил, кровь прилила к голове и громко гудела в ушах, а рассудок начинал мутиться, как вспененная морская вода. Потрясающий яд. Хотелось пить его снова и снова, сжигать им все внутренности дотла, упиться им до одури.

Кисаме наконец-то запустил свою руку в ореховый шёлк её волос и сжал в кулак, запрокидывая голову Миру ещё дальше и заставляя её стан выгибаться навстречу ему, сливаться с ним. Вышло конвульсивно, совсем не нежно, и это на мгновение обнажило нечто потаённое, усердно запрятанное где-то глубоко. Обе руки Миру оплелись вокруг его шеи, затягивались на ней тугими властными лианами, и сквозь одежду к нему засочился жар её неистово трепещущего сердца. 

Он никогда не целовал женщину. Даже не задумывался об этом. На деле это оказалось так приятно, что вся его кожа на руках и ногах покрылась роем мурашек. Кисаме понятия не имел, как это правильно делается, забывал вовремя набирать воздух и сглатывать слюну, либо делал это в один раз и вгонял себя в полуобморочное состояние. Но ему было всё равно, он этого и не замечал.

Когда Миру осторожно проникла языком ему в рот, скользя по острым кончикам его зубов, Кисаме пришлось схватиться рукой за край стола, чтобы удержаться на ногах — низ живота скрутило в тугом обессиливающем спазме.

Сомнения развеялись в прах, их словно и не было. Кисаме сгрёб Миру в охапку и усадил, почти повалил на стол. Плошки, лязгнув, полетели на пол и с грохотом разлетелись на куски. Вместе с этим треском раскололись на тысячи кусочков и остатки воли Хошигаки, его здравого смысла. Если бы ещё каких-нибудь пару дней назад ему кто-то посмел сказать, что он настолько будет не способен сдерживать непонятно откуда взявшуюся страсть, Кисаме бы дико рассмеялся, а потом выпустил бы ему кишки, чтобы обмотать их вокруг его шеи и придушить. Потому что ему даже во сне не виделось то, что происходило сейчас.

Нестерпимо захотелось коснуться кожи на её шее. Лишь на секунду. Но стоило ему наклониться, как он с хищной жадностью впился в неё губами и больше не мог остановиться, целуя эту пульсирующую нежность. Но не давая своим колючкам-зубам даже вскользь притронуться к ней... Запрещая себе делать ей больно… Близость этого женского естества ничего не оставляла от его заядлого садизма.

Высокий сдавленный стон обжог ему ухо и проник волшебным бальзамом в его нутро. Божественный звук. От него в штанах стало совсем тесно. А как она вкусно пахла. Сладко. До рези в глазах. Проклятый цветок!

Миру часто задышала, нащупала первую пуговицу его плаща, но дрожь в её руках была так сильна, что им не удавалось сжаться на ней. Не вытерпела — рванула полы в разные стороны. Кончики пальцев осторожно коснулись бугров плотно сжавшихся мышц, прошлись по соединяющим их ложбинкам, робко поползли вверх. Красные облака съёжились и приземлились на пол.

Она вцепилась в него паучком и уткнулась губами ему в плечо, когда Кисаме, не помня себя, схватил её и стал делать интуитивные шаги назад, к постели. Точно обезумевший, он швырнул Миру на футон и накрыл её своим телом.

Движения его были судорожными, грубыми, какими-то неопределёнными. Он беспорядочно шарился в складках её одежды, путаясь в них, наваливался сверху, тесно сплетался с ней ногами и руками, а когда обнимал — тут же отпускал, боясь переломать ей кости. Так юнец бывает сбивчив в своих начинаниях. 

Но, само собой, он был с женщиной. Опыт его ограничивался посещением пары заведений, где по обыкновению исполняются любые мужские прихоти. Однако ни первый, ни последующие разы не сделали его жизнь ни лучше, ни красочней, ни насыщенней. Кисаме просто убедился, что в этом деле нет ничего особенного, — всего лишь своеобразный способ выпустить пар. Ощущения не приводили его в особый восторг, хотелось побыстрее довести дело конца, чтобы получить свою дозу чёрствого удовлетворения, и уйти. Но здесь, с ней, всё было иначе. Ему просто крышу срывало, он был готов проглотить её живьём. Вечно бы касаться её, дышать ею!

Кисаме сорвал с Миру ненужную шелуху, которую она называла кимоно, и с перехваченным дыханием вонзил свой взгляд в её обнажённое тело. Он, наверно, в жизни не произнёс слова «красота», но сейчас оно просто пульсировало своими «к», «р», «с», «т» на его языке, желая вырваться наружу.

Шрам на левом плече…

Миру нервно вздохнула и робко, пристыженно отвернулась.

Розовеющая глубоким тёмным цветом полоса тянулась от левого плеча вниз, рассекая небольшой краешек округлой, налитой как спелое яблоко, груди, и заканчивалась чуть ниже сердца. Когда Кисаме увидел этот шрам, почему-то именно он убедил его, что это точно она, что нет никаких иллюзий и галлюцинаций, что всё это самая настоящая реальность. Ведь он лично запечатлел его на этой гладкой белой коже.

Соображай он тогда хоть что-нибудь, всё равно не смог бы объяснить, зачем сделал это, но он с каким-то безумным рвением приник к шраму языком и прошёлся им по его слегка выпуклой поверхности, от конца до самого начала.

Если бы он видел тогда её глаза… Тем лучше, что он не видел их.

Миру ощупью стащила с головы Кисаме бандану и вцепилась в его жёсткие волосы обеими руками, то ероша их с боязливой нежностью и зарываясь в них лицом, то нещадно сминая, оттягивая в разные стороны. Он бы хотел, чтобы она продолжала делать это бесконечно, но сломался, когда она спустила руки к его штанам. 

У Кисаме давно не было проблем с чувством собственного достоинства и уверенностью в том, что он делает. Он был эгоистом, и его уже много лет не заботила разница между нравственным и безнравственным, правильным и неправильным. Он совершал ужасные вещи, и это не мешало ему сохранять хладнокровие.

Но он вдруг стал невыносимо противен сам себе.

Что-то липкое и мерзкое шевельнулось рядом с сердцем. Осознание того, что его грубые, шершавые руки, залитые кровью сотен людей и никогда не приносившие окружающим ничего, кроме боли, бессовестно блуждают по столь хрупкому и нежному телу, привело его к чувству, напоминающему то, что ему смутно довелось испытать лишь однажды, — к стыду. Было в этом что-то настолько нехорошее, настолько скверное. Это акулоподобное чудовище с жабрами на лице и плечах, с кожей дикого цвета, с почти нечеловеческим, отталкивающим лицом осмелилось касаться чего-то столь прекрасного, неподходящего ему; того, с кем не имело никакого земного права даже говорить после того, что оно сделало. Но всё же осмелилось подумать, что оно не так уж и ужасно, и тем самым поставило себя на ровне с этим созданием.

Он омерзителен. Тут исчерпано. Но она?.. Как она могла блаженно закрывать глаза и томно вздыхать, как только он грубо прикладывался к её шее и рту жесткими губами, когда сжимал своими мозолистыми лапами её грудь, тяжело дышал ей в лицо? 

Зачем она подошла к нему, почему вообще заговорила с ним?!

С этими мыслями, длящимися не более пары мгновений, Кисаме отстранился от Миру, как от языка пламени, и смотря прямо в глаза, навис над ней, преисполненный негодования, самопрезрения и злобы.

— Да как ты можешь?.. — прохрипел он.

— Кисаме… — тихо выдохнула Миру и приблизила свою ладонь к его лицу.

Ему нужно было услышать хоть что-нибудь. Что-то, что бы объяснило ему, почему всё вышло именно так, а иначе, развеяло сомнения или же наоборот, подкрепило мысль о бредовости происходящего. Ему захотелось, чтобы она вдруг отшатнулась от него, плюнула ему в лицо и сказала, чтобы он убирался ко всем чертям из её дома, что он ей противен и она не может выносить ни его вида, ни присутствия, что её тошнит от него. Он бы не удивился, слова не сказал, ушёл бы восвояси, и это было бы для него избавлением.

Но увы. Он услышал лишь одно простое:

— …помолчи уже.

Её полуприкрытые ресницами глаза смотрели с томным раздражением, и в ту минуту она была самим очарованием. В один миг всё провалилось пропадом. 

Кровь кипела в жилах раскалённым железом, неслась по ним, гонимая бешеным желанием, что разрывало его тело и душу на части, ставило на колени естество и потрошило его, трясло, превращало в ничто. И имя этому желанию было «Миру».

_Пошло. Всё. К чёрту. _

Он погрузился в неё резко, почти грубо. Сознание его ослепло. Остался только чёрный туман, скользящая, тугая влага и порабощающее, самобытное наслаждение.

_Не орать. Не орать не орать не орать._

Миру глухо вскрикнула, откинула голову и выгнулась дугой, когда у Кисаме всё же вышибло воздух из лёгких и он с придушенным рычанием приложился к впадинке между её ключиц.

Она не открывала плотно закрытых в неге глаз, но вздрагивала всем телом, не переставая вяло мотать головой, как в лихорадке, и всё глубже вонзать ногти в кожу на его спине.

_Будто никогда не была с мужчиной. Или же… Нет, не может быть… _

Кисаме замер и потупился, с большим трудом переваривая заднюю мысль, а когда она открыла глаза, напрочь забыл обо всём: её два огромных зрачка вскрывали ему душу. Он больше не мог ненавидеть эти глаза. Они словно стали его собственными.

Он сделал глубокое, порывистое движение, и его лёгкие наполнились её горячим дыханием. И это повторялось снова и снова. Она выгибалась, тогда он чувствовал под собой её упругую нежную грудь, как она судорожно вздымается под его мечущимся сердцем, как тонкая влага её тела сливается с его влагой, как её пальцы пьяными жестами снуют по спине и плечам; ощущал тепло её бёдер, что манило его руки лихорадочно блуждать по ним и неосознанно прижимать их к себе ещё сильнее.

Он не закрывал глаз. Ему хотелось видеть её лицо, этот приоткрытый для сладостных стенаний рот, смущённо изогнутые дуги бровей, не упустить ни секунды из того, как наслаждение играет с его выражением. Он должен видеть то, что делает с ней. Ещё ни на одну пытку Кисаме не смотрел с таким восхищением.

Кисаме обвил Миру за талию и дёрнул на себя, усадив девушку себе на бёдра.

Покорность. Ему показалось, что он наконец увидел и ощутил её в том, как она прижималась к нему своим горячим влажным телом и податливо двигала им, в том, как вздрагивали её ресницы и издавались какие-то страдальческие, точно просящие о чём-то стоны, когда он входил в неё. Но стоило ей вновь открыть глаза и посмотреть на него, и он понял: ему, идиоту, оставалось лишь продолжать мечтать об этом. Это _он_ попался. Увяз в ней, как в топи, ещё в этом зачуханном трактире. И знал ведь, что утонет. Но словно только того и ждал.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — прорычал он, с силой вжимаясь кончиком носа в её переносицу.

А она засмеялась. Таким звонким, сливающимся с резкими вдохами и дразнящими выдохами смехом, от которого ему захотелось не рычать, а выть, прокусить ей шею и задушить её прямо в этих пропахших жасмином простынях.

Кисаме заткнул ей рот болезненным поцелуем и вдавил её обратно в перину, сцепив свои руки с хрупкими девичьими пальцами, сжимая их до хруста над её головой. Движения его сделались грубее, учащённое дыхание превратилось в надсадный хрип, а она мычала и металась под ним, не зная, куда направить рвущиеся озверевшими кошками стоны из груди. Без удержу тёрлась бёдрами о его поясницу, кусала в кровь его губу, задыхаясь в нём, ощущая жгучее дыхание заветной бездны где-то совсем близко.

А потом окончательное помешательство — стоило ей разорвать поцелуй и прокричать умоляюще:

— Бери!.. Бери всю!.. Бери!

И он тут же с исступлением хватается за эту невероятно желанную частицу покорности, как утопающий за соломинку, теряя, нет, отшвыривая последнее самообладание к чёртовой матери, и толкает сначала её, а затем бросается следом в эту тлеющую скоротечным безумием бездну.

Густой рассвирепевший стон… после полукрика… мягкого, как шелест волны… А потом — висок к виску… горячее дыхание на плече… и сладкое бессилие…

Наступило какое-то особенное затишье. Поначалу оно казалось оглушающим, неправдоподобным. Но вскоре безграничный покой и упоение зазвучали в нём, превратив его в настоящую необходимость. 

Кисаме небрежно перевернулся на спину и, тяжело дыша, накрыл глаза рукой, будто тускло-багровый ночник был для него слишком ярок после тьмы, в которую он окунулся. А потом, вспомнив, что кое-что забыл, одним движением привлёк к себе сомлевшую Миру, и та оказалась на его груди, как на широченной подушке.

Воздух был спёртый и горячий. В нём хотелось растворяться. Медленно и бездумно.

Немного ранее Кисаме разозлился бы на себя за такое, но сейчас ему это и в голову не пришло: он пытался побыстрее угомонить биение пульса, чтобы лучше слышать её истомное дыхание, уже слишком привычное его слуху. Он почувствовал, как она зарывается лицом ему в грудь, и не понимал, почему без колебаний снова запускает пальцы в эти шелковистые волосы.

Какое-то время они лежали молча. И это было самым уютным молчанием, в котором оба когда-либо пребывали. Такая мысль посетила их обоих почти сразу, правда, ни один из них не догадывался об этом. 

Тягучая дремота подобралась близко, склеивала веки, затаскивала силками к себе под ночное крыло.

— Кисаме… 

— М-м?..

— Я не думала, что…

— Рад, что ты думаешь меньше, — перебил он её, усмехнувшись; он не желал ничего знать. — Когда женщина думает, бывает много проблем.

— Напыщенный…

Её нога медленно двинулась вверх, оставляя за собой лёгкий шорох о кожу его бедра, ещё пылающие губы тихо приникли к солнечному сплетению. И стоило Миру поднять на Кисаме глаза, как их взгляды переплелись и засмеялись игривым, словно зовущим куда-то смехом, гоня прочь никчёмную усталость.

Пусть так. Ведь сон может ждать. Ночь — никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Футон – традиционный японский матрац для сна.


	4. Кровь и жасмин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuharu Takanashi — Aikouhenno

_«Я сейчас дослушаю_

_В мире мёртвых до конца_

_Песню твою, кукушка!»_

(Неизвестный автор)

Глаза разлепились с большой неохотой. Кисаме приподнялся с футона и, оперев руки о согнутые колени, запустил их себе в волосы. Пальцы крепко сжались на макушке, когда он повернул голову в сторону спящей Миру: даже в полутьме было видно, как её болезненного вида лицо покрылось румянцем, который освежил его, словно луч солнца прорвался к вянущему в скале цветку и напитал его светом. Ладони по-детски сложены под сладко смятой щекой, волосы длинными лепестками разбросаны по подушке. Уголки губ приподняты умиротворённо дремлющей улыбкой.

Кисаме провёл языком по саднящей нижней губе, снимая с неё вкус запёкшейся крови и жасмина.

Начинало звучно светать: сонливые разговоры птиц разлетались за окном щебечущими брызгами. Серо-голубой свет лениво проникал в дом, обводил невидимой кистью очертания предметов, делая их более зримыми.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что уже не первую минуту смотрит на девушку.

Любуется?

Кисаме фыркнул. Убеждённость в том, что он рехнулся, как выяснилось, никуда не делась.

Стараясь не шуметь, он встал, чтобы надеть штаны. Накинул на плечи плащ, брошенный у стола, и принялся искать повязку, которая вообще оказалась под тумбочкой. С гетрами мороки было больше: одна выглядывала из-за подушки, другую пришлось вытаскивать из-под одеяла прямо у самого носа Миру. Потом стал тихо натягивать сандалии. Сонные кости предательски хрустели.

Он должен был уйти, пока она не проснулась. Ему не хотелось лишних разговоров. К тому же скоро объявится Итачи, и повезло, что он не проспал дольше. Правда, ощущение, будто он сбегает, как какой-то мелкий преступник, вцепилось в него голодной прилипалой.

Наконец Кисаме перекинул через плечо ремень с Самехадой и вышел за порог.

Лёгкий туман пеленал своей прозрачной тканью землю, укутывал в неё кусты и стволы деревьев. Пахло утренней росой и напитавшейся её влагой травой. Макушки деревьев начинали блекло золотиться наступающим рассветом. Мягкая прохлада висела в воздухе, гуляя по окрестностям вместе с едва ощутимым ветерком. 

Давно у него не было такого приятного начала дня.

Безмятежность утра нарушалась лишь одним: в мишуре листвы на невысоком буке примостилась кукушка.

Но Кисаме никогда не слышал, чтобы кукушка была способна так орать. Эта так надрывалась в своём бешеном уханье, что, казалось, её просто разорвёт в пух и перья. 

— Да заткнись ты, убожество, — проворчал Кисаме, проходя мимо спятившей птицы.

Луна обжигалась едва шевельнувшимся с востока солнцем. Совершался извечный круговорот мести. Пришла её очередь терпеть поражение. Бледную, изнеможённую, болезненно-полупрозрачную, её медленно поглощал запад. 

Первый луч солнца выскочил из-за кроны самого низкого дерева и, позолотив туман, добрался до травы и песка. А ещё настырно забил в глаза.

«Мне бы следовало убить её, — подумал он, имея в виду совсем не кукушку, и брови его устремились к переносице. — Но нет. Нет. Ни к чему такие крайние меры. Да, как оказалось, она в курсе, кто я и чем занимаюсь, но это не значит, что её непременно нужно убрать. Пусть живёт себе в этой богом забытой деревне. Кому она что сделает?»

Кисаме не спеша направился по тому пути, который привёл бы его обратно к знакомой местности и побыстрее вывел из селения. Глаза смотрели на дорогу, но не видели её: взгляд его был полностью обращён внутрь него самого. 

Может, он даже будет навещать её. А может, и нет.

Не знает он.

Конечно, будет.

Ему бы не следовало, но что-то ему подсказывало, что так он и поступит, невзирая на то, что за общение подобного рода «дома» по голове его никто не погладит. Он точно знал, что захочет увидеть её снова. Теперь, когда всё прояснилось, она не будет бесить его. Так, как раньше, по крайней мере. И ему непременно хотелось знать о ней больше, нужно было многое наверстать. Кисаме сильно отставал от Миру в соревновании по копанию в душе друг у друга. Но ничего. Он ещё даст ей хорошую фору.

Пройдя с десяток шагов, Кисаме вдруг остановился, повернулся вполоборота.

Миру в наскоро подпоясанном кимоно стояла рядом с крыльцом и потирала ладошкой заспанную красную щёку. Она часто хлопала своими сонными угольно-серыми глазами, пытаясь разбудить их. Потом, сощурившись, бесшумно зевнула и потянулась, как кошка, скрестив руки над головой. Посмотрела на него. 

«Думал, можешь уйти, не попрощавшись?» — говорило за неё зардевшееся лицо.

До Кисаме не сразу дошло, что он стоит и улыбается, как довольный идиот. Своей любимой ехидной улыбочкой. Но краем сознания ему показалось, что это была единственная нормальная улыбка в его жизни — не хищника, а человека. 

Он собрался метнуть в долбаную птичку кунай, чтобы она наконец заткнулась и не мешала ему наслаждаться моментом. 

Но внезапно Кисаме уловил какое-то движение. Что-то шевельнулось за её спиной.

А потом он увидел его. Того самого урода со шрамом, которому едва не выдавил глаза, когда душил.

Что-то блеснуло в свете солнца.

Кисаме никогда не верил в это избитое выражение «время остановилось». Оно казалось ему несуразным, не имеющим под собой никаких здравых оснований. Но тогда ему просто пришлось поверить. В ту секунду, в какую-то одну жалкую секунду, он видел всё, как в огромную лупу. Он видел, как Миру изменилась в лице. Как её губы приоткрылись. Как один оттенок души в этих невероятно огромных глазах сменял другой.

Сначала тревога. 

_Быстрее!.. Успеть!_

Растерянность.

_Двигайся! Слишком медленно!_

Затем боль.

_Чёрт, нет!_

Опустошённость.

А после — смирение. То самое смирение, что приходит к людям, после осознания необратимого.

Он ринулся к ней. Но ноги обвили невидимые глазу кандалы, тяжесть собственного тела вдруг стала ощущаться почти болезненно. Время поймало его в свою иллюзию.

И уголок её рта приподнялся в загадочной полуулыбке. Серая бездна глаз стала ещё бездонней.

И лезвие скользнуло вдоль её горла.

А потом всё приобрело прежний ритм. Как если бы никогда не замедлялось, не вставало на месте.

Этот звук, который Кисаме слышал тысячу раз, к которому привык, как к воде, — звук хлещущей красной жизни из вскрытого горла сейчас казался ему настолько отвратительным и незнакомым.

Миру подняла дрожащие руки, но сил хватило довести их лишь до груди. Кровь неудержимо рвалась наружу, змеилась по шее и животу, въедалась рваными пятнами в одежду. А она исступлённо хватала ртом воздух, словно от него одного зависела её жизнь.

Беглец скрылся в лесной чаще за секунду до того, как Миру потеряла равновесие. За секунду до того, как Кисаме подхватил её. Его словно что-то подкосило, когда он рухнул с ней на землю.

Запах пропитавшегося кровью жасмина обжог ему ноздри и застрял сначала в глотке, потом в груди тяжёлым липким комом.

Кровь добралась до его руки под её шеей, склеивала пряди русых волос, заливала землю вокруг, вытягивая за собой наружу податливую, безвольную жизнь.

А она всё смотрела на него и бессильно улыбалась. Прямо как тогда, в тот проклятый день.

Во рту у него стало сухо до горечи. В голове не подавала признаков жизни ни одна мысль.

Их взгляды цеплялись друг за друга — остервенелый и угасающий, — как две руки перед неминуемым разрывом. И вот, один их них безнадёжно потускнел.

Его слуха коснулся странный шелест — это её губы слабо шептали что-то. И он услышал: 

— Луч… ше… бы… это… сно… ва… оказ… ался… ты.

И тогда Миру едва заметно дёрнулась. Обмякла в его руках. 

А потом закрыла глаза. Как если б уснула.

Губы так и остались приоткрытыми, застыв на последнем «ты».

Внезапно стало так тихо. Не было больше слышно ни кукушки, ни надрывного, мучительного дыхания, ни пульса в ушах.

Тишина. Она всегда знает, когда нужно прийти. Но иногда она особенно необходима. 

_И что теперь?.. _

«Просто встань и уйди отсюда», — думал он и не мог двинуться с места. Руки всё ещё чувствовали знакомое тепло её тела и не могли оторваться от него, словно в нём до сих пор текла жизнь. В одно мгновение ему показалось, что она вот-вот откроет глаза. Откроет и посмотрит на него своим вечно нежным взглядом с шутливой укоризной. Но этого не происходило. Лицо было неподвижно, как мрамор. 

Вот куда ведёт ваша доброта. Эта бесполезная, никому не нужная, грёбанная доброта! Она могла бы сейчас дышать утренним воздухом. Пить зелёный чай. Или штопать порванное кимоно. Могла бы продолжать смотреть на него этим своим взглядом, от которого он терял сраный рассудок. Могла бы. Не вступись она за то ничтожество. Нет. Не будь он такой милосердной бестолочью! 

Да что там… Не появись он вообще в этой дыре!

Он не помнил, сколько просидел так. Не знал, сколько прошло времени. Но в какой-то момент он просто опустил безжизненное тело на землю, поднялся с колен и ровным шагом пошёл прочь. Его лица не коснулась ни одна эмоция, ничего, что бы хоть отдалённо напоминало грусть, скорбь или сожаление. Он ни разу не остановился и ни разу не обернулся.

Всё правильно, так и должно быть. Случилось лишь то, что должно было случиться ещё много лет назад. Не следовало даже думать о том, чтобы оставлять её в живых теперь. Произойти могло всё что угодно. Как много Миру знала? Возможно, она бы проболталась кому-то, а с большей вероятностью из неё могли вытянуть информацию, прознав об их связи, и рано или поздно организация оказалась бы под угрозой. И случилось бы это исключительно по его вине. А вот этого он бы не простил себе никогда.

Но что, если… Что, если бы он остался с ней и…

_Стоп._

_Что, твою мать?_

Кисаме остановился как вкопанный с широко раскрытыми остекленевшими глазами. И засмеялся. Таким жутким, леденящем душу, животным смехом, что из соседнего куста выпорхнула одуревшая от страха сойка.

_Большего бреда в голову тебе не могло прийти. Захотел тихой семейной жизни? Падаль ты акулья, от твоих мозгов совсем ничего не осталось. Не думал, что тебе когда-нибудь так идеально подойдет слово «тряпка». Не смог убить её в первый раз. Рука, понимаете ли, дрогнула. Не стал и когда представился второй шанс. И вот, всё сделали за тебя. Так радуйся! _

Смех кончился резью в горле и небольшой одышкой.

Чтобы он ещё хоть раз сохранил кому-то жизнь, должно будет произойти разве что божественное вмешательство. В пекло ваше слюнявое великодушие. И чёрта с два он себе позволит хоть ещё одну слабость. Сколько бы наслаждений эта дрянь ни приносила и ни обещала, она сбивает привычный, железный ритм его жизни, поддерживаемый безграничной самоотдачей, ловившийся с таким трудом.

Как мог он хоть на секунду задуматься над тем, чтобы посвятить свою жизнь чему-то другому? Почему он позволил впустить это в себя? Это немыслимо. Так же, как и день без солнца, как месть без ненависти. Он чуть не наплевал на всё из-за женщины и ради женщины. Безрассудство. Оно туманит голову сладким опиумом, до тех пор, пока не успеешь сделать нечто постыдное или ужасное, и оставляет тебя с одним ноющим, как открытая рана, сожалением.

Но отныне никаких сомнений больше не будет. Ничего подобного к нему и близко не сунется.

Кисаме вздохнул полной грудью и почувствовал, как к нему возвращается привычное ощущение жизни. Трещины срастались и исчезали, не оставляя даже рубцов. Разбитая воля собиралась по кусочкам в цельную, крепкую форму. И это казалось так естественно.

Он приободрённо хмыкнул и пошёл дальше, навстречу восходящему светилу, забыв о том, что такое неуверенность, открытый себе и своим помыслам.

_Никогда. Не в этой жизни._

*** 

— Кисаме, мне стоит задумываться над тем, почему ты до сих пор не произнёс ни одного слова? На тебя не похоже. 

В ответ на акульем лице прорезался известный жуткий оскал. 

— Даже в голову не берите, Итачи-сан. 

— Хорошо. 

Они миновали последний дом и не спешна двигались по извилистой тропе, направляемой рядами жавшихся друг к другу невысоких деревьев, и в воздухе раздавалось лишь сухое, пыльное шуршание сандалий о каменистый грунт. Безветрие не давало плотно сгустившейся листве дышать. Несмотря на зрелое утро, людей почти не встречалось, птицы словно вымерли и ни одной мухи не свистело над ухом.

— Странная эта вещь — последовательность, — с лёгким цинизмом заметил Кисаме. — Никогда не знаешь, к чему тебя приведёт тот или иной поступок. Слишком уж непредсказуемым бывает исход.

— Одно событие неизменно порождает другое. Многие и называют это судьбой. Расчётов и планов на себя она не терпит, — рассуждал вместе с ним Итачи, устремив недвижимый взгляд вдаль. Он всегда умел влиться в разговор так, как если бы сам начал его.

— Человек действительно слаб, — презренно хмыкнул Кисаме. — Есть что-то унизительное в нашем существовании. Мы совершенно не в силах изменить последствий, так ведь? 

— Не всё поддаётся изменчивости. Иногда лучше принять сделанное как данность. Иначе тяжесть этого бремени может раздавить тебя.

— Об этой слабости я и говорю. Но, как-никак, — добавил Кисаме с заметным довольством, — иногда из этого извлекаешь хороший урок.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Учиха. — А как известно, учиться никогда не поздно.

— Это верно, Итачи-сан. Это верно.

Когда они поравнялись с парой перекошенных деревянных столбов на выходе из деревни, Кисаме неожиданно заявил, что у него есть одно незаконченное дело и что он нагонит Итачи у подножия горы.

Итачи было бы всё равно, не услышь он какой-то подозрительный избыток злорадства в голосе напарника, ещё более явного, чем обычно.

Когда Учиха обернулся, от Хошигаки осталась лишь всколыхнувшаяся горстка сухих листьев.

Он скользнул бесстрастным взглядом по нависшему небу. В воздухе одиноко растворились его негромкие, задумчивые слова: «Луна снова погибла». 

***

— Нет, стой, подожди! — заныл он, отползая подальше от надвигающегося воплощения смерти. — Умоляю, пощади! Я не подумал!

— Ну что ты! Я лишь хотел сказать спасибо, — ответил Кисаме настолько ласковым голосом, что гадёныш забыл, как дышать, с ужасом уставившись на Мечника. — Напротив, ты сделал мне большое одолжение. И сейчас я отплачу тебе сполна.

Кисаме выставил наружу ряды своих кошмарных зубов так, что вместе с ними показались дёсны.

Шинобишка спазмически икнул и сделал несколько бездарных ползков подальше от чудовища. А когда понял, что с вывернутой наизнанку ногой никуда не денется, с мольбой воскликнул:

— Я не хотел её убивать! Только порезать! Тебя… хотел выманить… Я не думал, что она тебе так…

— Она мне никто, — оборвал Кисаме с мертвецким хладнодушием, а потом добавил прежним тоном: 

— Но ты прав, думать — совершенно не твоё. И всё же ты у нас упёртый, столь отчаянно добиваешься моего внимания. С моей стороны ужасно неприлично игнорировать такое упрямство. Это будет смерти подобно, не так ли?

Монстр Тумана пугающе медленной поступью двинулся на свою жертву, волоча за собой Самехаду, сдирая с него бинты о землю и обнажая смертельно острую чешую. 

Тому, кто осмелился решать чью-то судьбу за него, требуется особенно жестокая дорога в преисподнюю. Но важнее то, что ему нужно избавиться от этой части своего прошлого окончательно, и для этого он сотрёт всё, что связано с ней. Это будет его очищением, путём к обновлённой жизни, которая впредь точно никогда не допустит сомнений.

Любил ли он её?

Конечно, нет.

_Даже если бы любовь существовала, ты был бы не способен на неё. Уясни. _

Пожалуй, это было нечто вроде скороспелой привязанности, хрупкой, почти прозрачной, и всё же чуть большей, чем положено такому шиноби, как он. Она не для него, а он не для неё. Её доброте и невинности нечего было делать рядом с его жестокосердием. Цветок в акульей пасти.

_Миру._

Она не должна была войти в его жизнь, произошла какая-то нелепая ошибка. Вселенная жестоко облажалась. Он — шиноби, он до мозга костей шиноби, и в его мире нет места ни любви, ни теплоте, ни нежности. Так будет до конца его дней, до самого последнего вздоха. Он лучше ремнём Самехады удавится, чем отречётся от своей сущности.

Он — Хошигаки Кисаме, и он не предаст самого себя, не изменит своему предназначению, никогда не изберёт другой путь.

Никогда. Не в этой жизни.


	5. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuharu Takanashi — Zutto Miteta  
Verenice Buerling — Sorrows

_Пока моя душа ещё теплится в этом холодеющем теле, у меня есть время сказать тебе то, чего ты никогда не услышишь…_

Помню… Ты всегда весь такой серьёзный ходил. Я гадала, как звучит твой голос и каково будет заглянуть в твои глаза. Порой так и подмывало подскочить к тебе и сделать что-нибудь дикое. Я просто сгорала от любопытства, что же прячется за этим непроницаемым лицом, о чём ты думаешь, что творится у тебя в душе. И вдруг сегодняшний день подарил мне последнюю, бесценную возможность — подсмотреть в замочную скважину твоего мира. Совсем немного. Одним глазком, сквозь мутно-серый туман. Но я и без того разглядела больше, чем бы тебе хотелось, правда?

Трактир… Ну и лицо у тебя было. Я думала, не выдержу и разревусь от смеха. Никогда не предполагала, что могу кого-то так ужаснуть. До чего ты был растерян и ошарашен! Небось, решил, что призрака увидел.

Да что это я… Когда увидела вас двоих рядом с деревней, подумала, что судьба смеется надо мной, — это она умеет. Сама глазам своим не поверила. Ты и твои красные облака, вы показались мне навязчивым, жестоким миражом. Меня окутала такая грусть… такая обжигающе холодная. Тяжёлый сгусток боли и тошноты в груди мешал мне дышать. Но очень скоро всё это сменила трепещущая, несказанная радость. Я спохватилась, ведь мне был дан шанс — избавиться от неведения, терзавшего меня все эти годы. Я вдруг могла узнать, принесла ли моя жизнь тебе хоть что-то или же стала одной из множества бессмыслиц. Как я и говорила, не исполни ты приказ _тогда_, кто знает, кем бы ты являлся сейчас… Что, если бы ты так и не нашёл суть своей жизни... Судьба расстилает перед нами множество дорог, а уж по какой идти и как с ней уживаться, зависит только от нас. Откуда мне было знать, что ты ужился со своей.

Но мне всё же удалось увидеть... Ты не потерян. Ты на своём месте. Знать, что в тебе есть даже малая частица счастья — это та правда, в которой я нуждалась. Свободный глоток воздуха напоследок… Как же я благодарна тебе за него. Ничего не было напрасно, теперь я это знаю. Всё же было эгоистично с моей стороны испытывать тебя таким образом. Надеюсь, ты больше не злишься на меня.

Прости, что была не до конца честна с тобой.

Странно… Знаю, что сердце уже не бьётся, но я ещё чувствую тепло твоих рук. Как это чудесно…

Почему _ты_? Я не могла ответить на этот вопрос за все семь с лишним лет и вряд ли ответила бы ещё через столько же… не свались ты мне вчера как снег на голову. В ту страшную ночь я смогла лишь понять тебя. Но я не знала тебя. А сколько мне открылось теперь... Конечно, ты убийца. К тому же жестокий и жутко самодовольный. Но в тебе есть тот свет, который люди подчас ищут в себе целую вечность и так и не могут найти, — свет веры в то, что ты делаешь, в свой выбор, в саму свою жизнь. И ты ни за что не позволишь ему угаснуть.

Влюбилась по уши… как дурочка… Может, я и правда сумасшедшая…

Давным-давно я что-то увидела в тебе… Оно не отпускает меня. Нет, _я_ не отпускаю его, потому что не хочу… не хочу…

Мне всё труднее связывать мысли… Я словно куда-то проваливаюсь… Эта тьма не похожа на ту, что была раньше. Но знаешь, мне не страшно. Лишь бы успеть сказать… подумать… 

Так много хочется тебе сказать…

Подержи меня ещё немного…

Я всегда не просто верила, но знала: любовь может прородиться в каждом. Так или иначе. Исключений не существует. Вот и хорошо, что на сей раз для меня всё закончилось. Иначе — после этой ночи я готова поклясться — тебе хватило бы времени, чтобы целиком впустить меня в своё сердце. И тогда две части твоей сущности разорвали бы тебя пополам. В конце концов ты бы возненавидел меня, а потом и себя.

А потому всё правильно. Случилось лишь то, что должно было случиться. И я принимаю это как высшую волю. Ведь мой долг давно исполнен.

Возвращайся домой…

Но ещё настанет наше время. В следующей жизни ты обязательно выберешь меня, и уж я позабочусь о том, чтобы стать твоим пристанищем.

Я буду ждать тебя, Хошигаки Кисаме.


End file.
